Spiel mit dem Feuer
by KiaraMC
Summary: Tara und ihr Team ertrinken regelrecht in Arbeit, da kommt ihr ein ziemlich arroganter, interessanter CIA Agent als Abwechslung gerade recht... Rating defintiv M, explizite Szenen! Tara ist eine OC, die ich für eine andere NCIS Geschichte erfunden habe - wird kurz im letzten Kapitel erwähnt.
1. Mister & Lady

**Disclaimer**: Tara gehört mir, alles, was ihr von NCIS kennt, gehört mir nicht... ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnung**: Ab Kapitel 6 bekommt dass Rating absolut und voll seine Berechtigung. Wer damit nicht umgehen kann, oder will, sollte gehen, allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 1

Mister and Lady

"Hey Tara, komm mal her!"

Sie stoppte in der Bewegung und drehte sich zu Chen um, der am Stationsstützpunkt der Intensivstation 2 des Bethesda stand und ein Telefon am Ohr hatte. "Nicht schon wieder ein neuer Patient." knurrte sie. "Wir sind voll!"

Chen zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und hielt ihr den Hörer hin.

Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen und schob den Rollstuhl an die Wand, bevor sie zu Chen stapfte. Der sah sie entschuldigend an und flüsterte "Belegungsmanagement."

Tara biss leicht die Zähne zusammen und nahm den Hörer entgegen. "Ja?" knurrte sie in den Hörer.

"Tag Schwester Tara, Agnes hier. Wir haben einen forensischen Patienten in der Notaufnahme Süd. Er muss zu euch."

Tara atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie antwortete "Wir haben schon 2 Patienten mehr, als unsere Kapazität her gibt, Zimmer drei und Elf sind schon mit drei Patienten belegt. Wir haben hier haufenweise beatmete, kritische, instabile Fälle und sind ausgelastet. Wir haben nicht genug Leute, um jetzt noch zwei Dreibett Zimmer aufzumachen und ein Einzelzimmer für einen Verbrecher frei zu machen."

"Sie müssen. Auf ITS 1 und 3 siehts noch schlimmer aus." erwiderte Agnes ungerührt.

Tara musste sich wirklich einen bissigen Kommentar verkneifen "Hören Sie, Agnes. Ich hab vier kranke Mitarbeiter, zwei sind in Urlaub und zwar außer Landes. Von meinen 40 Patienten sind 28 beatmet, dann haben wir noch zwei Schwerbrandverletzte, die massiv Pflegekapazität fressen, bei beiden brauchen wir vier Leute und drei Stunden für einen Verbandswechsel. Und mehrere kritische Schädel-Hirn-Traumen hab ich auch noch im Angebot. Egal wie voll die anderen beiden Stationen sind, solche Patienten haben die nicht. Wir können diesen Patienten beim besten Willen nicht unterbringen. Punkt." Damit legte sie einfach auf.

Sie rieb sich über das Gesicht, denn sie war müde. Die letzten drei Wochen war hier das Chaos über sie herein gebrochen, ständig hatten sie zu viele Patienten, und nur Schwerstverletzte beziehungsweise Schwerstkranke. Das ganze Team rotierte hier, vor allem wegen der beiden Brandopfer, die sie derzeit hatten. Die Pflege war so unglaublich aufwendig, aber die Brandzentren im ganzen Land waren voll und ihre Station hatte ein Verbrennungsbad, deswegen mussten sie sich nun - unterbesetzt wie sie waren - auch noch um die beiden armen Kerle kümmern. Zwei mal am Tag musste bei beiden Männern dieser Verbandswechsel durchgeführt werden, mit vier Personen, die dann stundenlang im regulären Stationsbetrieb einfach fehlten.

Das Telefon holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie riss den Hörer hoch. "ITS 2, wir sind voll!" fauchte sie unwirsch.

"Das weiß ich auch, Miss Stevens." knurrte ein Mann am Ende der Leitung "Aber es ändert nichts daran, dass Sie den Patienten aus der Notaufnahme nehmen müssen. Räumen Sie ein Zimmer frei."

Tara schloss resigniert die Augen. Der Pflegedirektor selbst. So ein verdammter Mist. "Ich brauche mehr Personal, jeder von uns hat in den letzten Wochen weit über 50 Überstunden angesammelt. Uns geht langsam die Puste aus hier unten, Mr. Tanner. Mit den aufwendigen Patienten kommen wir in normaler Besetzung mit der Arbeit gar nicht mehr zurande. Und wenn jetzt noch ein forensischer Patient dazu kommt, fallen wieder drei Leute aus dem normalen Betrieb raus, solange der gepflegt wird."

"Ich seh, was ich tun kann. Aber im ganzen Haus geht es zu wie im Irrenhaus, nicht nur auf den Intensivstationen. Washington spinnt, so viele Unfälle und andere schwere Erkrankungen hatten wir noch nie in einem Monat." erwiderte Mr. Tanner. "Bis dahin müssen Sie wohl oder übel durchhalten. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ein Zimmer frei bekommen, der Patient in der Notaufnahme tobt, wir müssen ihn in ein Zimmer verfrachten."

"Ist gut." seufzte sie müde und legte auf.

Chen sah sie kopfschüttelnd an "Welches Zimmer machen wir frei?"

"Hmm, eigentlich müssen alle an der stationären Überwachung bleiben." Sie sah über die vielen Monitore hinweg und überlegte angestrengt. Schließlich zeigte sie auf die beiden Monitore von Zimmer 18. "Ich glaub, Jason wird seine zwei Damen abgeben müssen, die Beiden sind wohl von allen am wenigstens gefährdet..."

"Willst du Jason wirklich schon nen Forensischen geben? Er hat noch nie einen erlebt." gab Chen zu bedenken.

Tara zuckte mit den Schultern "Da muss er jetzt durch. Und wir gehen ja eh immer zu dritt rein."

Drei Stunden später hatten sie einen wütenden, schreienden Mann in Zimmer 18, der sich wie ein Irrer gegen die Fixierung gewehrt hatte, die sie ihm angelegt hatten. Hände, Füße und der Bauch waren nun festgegurtet und die fünf Kollegen, die aus der psychiatrischen Abteilung ausgeholfen hatten, waren schon wieder abgezogen.

Tara, Chen, Jason, Amalie und die drei Docs, die hatten helfen müssen, saßen durchgeschwitzt im kleinen Dienstzimmer und tranken erst mal alle was. Fixierungen waren nie schön, und vor allem dann nicht, wenn der Patient sich so sehr wehrte. Die Spritze, die sie ihm ins Bein gejagt hatten, um ihn ruhig zu stellen, wirkte nicht schnell genug, erst jetzt wurde er ganz langsam ruhiger.

"Himmel, das wird ein Spaß, wenn der so bleibt." meinte Jason leicht nervös.

Dr. Dickens zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn der sich nicht bald beruhigt, lass ich ihn von den Psychiatern richtig abschießen. So kann man ihn auch gar nicht behandeln. Mich wunderts sowieso, dass der mit seinen schweren Verletzungen noch so aufdrehen konnte. Heilen können seine ganzen Verletzungen so auf jeden Fall nicht."

Nicht ganz eine Stunde später, Tara war gerade damit beschäftigt, die ganzen Daten ihrer Patienten vom Monitor in die Kurven zu übertragen, klingelte es an der Besucherschleuse. Sie nahm den Hörer der Sprechanlage. "ITS 2. Zu wem möchten Sie?"

"Zu John Forster." kam es dumpf aus dem Hörer.

Tara hob eine Braue. John Forster war der forensische Patient, der eigentlich keinen Besuch bekommen durfte. "Es tut mir leid, aber das geht im Moment leider nicht. Mr. Forster schläft und ist nicht im Stande, Besuch zu empfangen."

"Hören Sie, Lady..." setzte der Mann zum sprechen an, aber Tara schnitt ihm sofort das Wort ab.

"Beschweren Sie sich bei der Polizei. Er hat Besuchsverbot. Tut mir Leid." Damit legte sie auf, denn auf irgendwelche Diskussionen hatte sie absolut keine Lust, und auch keine Nerven für.

Doch der Kerl ließ nicht locker und klingelte wieder, mehrfach und lange. Schließlich erhob sie sich ruckartig, schob den Bürostuhl beiseite und stapfte zur Bettenschleuse. "Keiner geht dran, ich klär das." rief sie noch zu den Kollegen, die schon ziemlich genervt zur Sprechanlage blickten. Mit Wucht schlug sie auf den Türöffner und wartete, bis die Schleuse offen war.

Ungeduldig tippte sie mit dem Fuß auf, während die inneren Türen wieder zu glitten und die Äußeren sich öffneten.

Mit mürrischem Blick trat sie auf den Flur und sah nach rechts, wo die Besucherschleuse war.

Davor stand ein großer, etwas hagerer Kerl mit Ledermantel und Glatze und hatte seine Finger auf der Klingel geparkt. Mit flottem Schritt eilte sie auf ihn zu, stellte sich neben ihn und zog seine Hand von der Klingel. "Hören. Sie. Auf. Was zum Geier soll das? Sind wir hier im Kindergarten, Mister? Sie machen meine ganzen Patienten wahnsinnig, und mich mit."

"Wenigstens hab ich jetzt Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, Lady." kam es trocken von ihm. Er blickte mit einem dreisten Grinsen im Gesicht zu ihr runter.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte seinen Blick kühl. "Die haben Sie wohl. Wenn Sie es noch ein einziges Mal wagen, so eine Show hier abzuziehen, rufe ich den Sicherheitsdienst. Und jetzt sollten Sie gehen. Mr. Forster darf keinen Besuch empfangen."

Sie wollte sich schon wieder weg drehen, als er sie am Arm festhielt.

Mit seine freien Hand griff er in seine Manteltasche und holte eine kleine Lederbörse hervor. Mit sichtbar geübtem Schwung klappte er die Börse auf und hielt sie Tara hin. "Ich habe Besuchsrecht, Lady."

Tara kniff die Augen zusammen, hinter ihrer Stirn pochte es inzwischen leicht und sie hatte eigentlich absolut keine Lust, sich mit diesem unverschämten Kerl auseinander zu setzen. Aber sie warf trotzdem einen Blick auf die Börse und seufzte dann ergeben auf.

"Heut ist nicht mein Tag" murmelte sie vor sich hin, bevor sie wieder zu ihm hoch sah und seine Hand abschüttelte. "Gut, Mr. CIA. Ich lasse Sie gleich rein, und Sie ziehen sich der Beschreibung nach um, bevor Sie die Station betreten. Klar?"

Er nickte, und hatte immer noch dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen, das sie ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht gewischt hätte.

"Aber ich warne Sie. Mr. Forster ist gerade dabei, sich zu beruhigen. Wenn Sie ihn aufregen, schmeiß ich Sie eigenhändig raus, CIA hin oder her." Mit den Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und stapfte zur Bettenschleuse zurück.

* * *

Trent grinste breit, während er ihr nachsah. Die Frau hatte Feuer, und zwar ordentlich. Er kannte eigentlich keine Zivilisten, die nicht von ihm eingeschüchtert waren, sobald er sich als CIA Agent zu erkennen gab. Ihr schien das jedoch völlig egal zu sein, und das gefiel ihm. Er war gespannt, welche Wortgefechte er mit ihr noch ausfechten musste, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte, nämlich Informationen von Forster.

Er musste nicht mal eine Minute warten, dann summte der Türöffner und er betrat die Schleuse.

Dort sah er sich mit der sehr deutlichen Anweisung, sich umzukleiden konfrontiert. Er sah sich um, konnte aber keine Kleider erkennen, die er anziehen sollte, also begann er, sich die Anweisung genauer durchzulesen.

Kopfschüttelnd trat er dann an einen der offenen Spinde, die an den Wänden standen, und entledigte sich seiner gesamten Kleidung bis auf die Unterhose. Seine Waffe besah er sich, und behielt sie schließlich in der Hand, bevor er auf die Tür im hinteren Teil des Raumes zuging.

Dahinter fand er einen Raum mit Waschbecken, an denen er sich die Hände erst desinfizieren und dann waschen sollte. Ganz brav - Immerhin wollte er die Lady da draußen nicht jetzt schon unnötig verärgern, das würde noch früh genug kommen - befolgte er die Anleitung Schritt für Schritt und betrat dann den Raum hinter dem mit den Waschbecken.

Hier fand er auch endlich Kleidung. Diese unförmige Krankenhauskleidung, die auch die Schwester getragen hatte, nur in weiß. Augenrollend schlüpfte er in Hose, Kittel und ein paar Plastikschuhe. Sorgsam steckte er seine Waffe in die zum Glück ziemlich großen Kitteltaschen, schob seine Marke dazu und betrat nun die Station durch eine weitere Tür.

Dort wartete auch schon die Schwester auf ihn und musterte ihn von oben bis unten mit kritischem Blick. Der blieb nach wenigen Sekunden auf seiner Kitteltasche hängen und sie runzelte die Stirn "Waffe in den Spind, und zwar pronto." knurrte sie mit giftigem Blick.

Nun war er etwas erstaunt. Klar, die Kitteltasche war etwas ausgebeult, aber woher wusste sie so genau, dass dort eine Waffe drin war? Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, drehte sich wortlos um und verschwand wieder in der Umkleide.

Eine halbe Minute später trat er erneut vor sie und sie baute sich vor ihm auf, was bei ihrer Körpergröße nicht gerade bedrohlich wirkte. "Wir müssen hier mal etwas klar stellen. Ich lasse Sie rein, weil ich im Aufnahmebogen gelesen hab, dass noch ein Bundesagent zur Befragung kommen sollte, und das werden ja dann wohl Sie sein. Aber merken Sie sich eins: Ich bin hier die Chefin, das ist mein Reich. Und Sie haben sich an meine Regeln zu halten, ohne Wenn und Aber. Keine Waffen auf meiner Station, und schon gar nicht mit Mr. Forster in einem Raum. Der Mann ist fixiert, und das nicht ohne Grund. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich lasse zu, dass Sie sich ihm mit einer geladenen Waffe auch nur nähern?"

"Wie soll er an meine Waffe kommen, wenn er fixiert ist." warf Trent etwas amüsiert ein.

Nun grinste auch die Schwester ganz leicht. "Oh, sie haben keine Ahnung, Mr. CIA, Sie haben keine Ahnung."

Sie drehte sich um. "Folgen Sie mir." Mit flottem Schritt verschwand sie um die nächste Ecke.

Trent schüttelte etwas irritiert den Kopf und beeilte sich, ihr hinterher zu kommen. Dafür, dass sie fast zwei Köpfe kleiner war als er, war sie verdammt fix unterwegs.

Widerwillig beeindruckt nahm er die unglaubliche Betriebsamkeit hier wahr. Die Zimmer schienen alle voll zu sein und die Pflegekräfte huschten mehr als eilig hin und her. Mehrmals wich er Leuten aus, die mit beladenen Armen zwischen den Räumen hin und her flitzten. Scheinbar war es hier brechend voll, er hatte mehrere Zimmer gesehen, in den drei Patienten lagen, aber nur zwei dieser großen Monitor-Säulen hingen.

Schließlich blieb die Schwester abrupt stehen und er schaffte es gerade noch so, zum stehen zu kommen, ohne sie umzurennen, aber dass ihr Rücken sich gegen ihn presste, konnte er nicht mehr verhindern - und irgendwie störte es ihn auch nicht, im Gegenteil. Ihr schlanker Körper fühlte sich gut an, durchtrainiert und drahtig.

Sie drehte sich etwas und sah mit Spott in den Augen zu ihm hoch. "Hier liegt Mr. Forster."

"Danke." erwiderte er grinsend, bewegte sich dabei keinen Millimeter von ihr weg. Sie stand immer noch gegen ihn gelehnt und ihr Arm drückte gegen seinen seitlichen Bauch und seine Leiste.

Leider hatte dieser ununterbrochene Körperkontakt scheinbar so gar keinen Einfluss auf sie, sie sah immer noch etwas spöttisch zu ihm hoch, doch er konnte etwas Amüsement in ihren Augen lesen. "Nun, dann lasse ich Sie beide mal alleine. Aber die Tür bleibt auf, damit wir mitbekommen, falls Mr. Forster Probleme macht. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass etwas passiert, während Sie so ganz ohne den Schutz Ihrer Waffe mit ihm alleine sind." Mit diesen ironischen Worten drehte sich sich um, wobei sie mit ihrem Rücken an seinem Arm entlang streifte, und marschierte davon.

Trent sah ihr nach und musste wiedermal breit grinsen. Die Frau hatte definitiv Feuer.


	2. Let's play a game

Kapitel 2

Let's play a game

Tara verkrümelte sich in das keine Dienstzimmer, griff nach ihrer Flasche und nahm erst mal einige Züge.

Am Anfang hätte sie ihn am liebsten im hohen Bogen raus geschmissen, und als er dann doch die Frechheit besessen hatte, seine Waffe auf Station bringen zu wollen, wäre sie ihm fast an den Hals gesprungen.

Als er jedoch in sie gerannt war, hatte sie sich gefühlt, als hätte ihr jemand einen kleinen Stromschlag verpasst, ihr Körper hatte sich wie elektrisiert angefühlt. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet, und ihre wahren Gedanken hinter einer spöttischen Maske versteckt, weil er nicht rechtzeitig zum stehen gekommen war. Und dass er sich überhaupt nicht bewegt hatte, sie sogar noch mit diesem frechen Grinsen angesehen hatte, hatte ihre Wut auf ihn irgendwie verpuffen lassen.

Der Kerl war dreist, ja, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er den Körperkontakt als Einschüchterung hatte nutzen wollen. Aber das funktionierte bei ihr eh nicht. Bei einem zwei Meter großen Drill Sergeant, der einen Wochenlang zu Kleinholz verarbeitete und einen dabei fast schon umfegte, lernte man sehr schnell, diese einschüchternde Art von Körperkontakt zu ertragen. Und der ständige Patientenkontakt trug auch dazu bei, Berührungen erst mal zu ignorieren.

Abgesehen davon hatte sich das, was sie so gespürt hatte, ziemlich interessant angefühlt. Er war durchtrainiert, aber nicht übertrieben muskulös. Noch ein Grund, warum sie sich nicht rasch zurück gezogen hatte.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte was, das musste sie ihm lassen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er ein Arschloch vor dem Herren sein konnte, wenn er wollte.

Sie war wirklich gespannt, wie dieser Tag mit ihm hier auf Station weiter verlaufen würde.

Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, wanderte sie zum Stationsstützpunkt und schnappte sich ihre ganzen Unterlagen. Eilig übertrug sie die restlichen Werte, bevor sie es sich vor dem Monitor, der Mr. Forster zugeordnet war, bequem machte und die Videoüberwachung, die schon am Laufen war, vergrößerte.

Mr. CIA stand relativ am Rand der Kamera, sie konnte ihn nur zur Hälfte erkennen, und er schien zu schweigen. Was sicher daran lag, dass Mr. Forster endlich eingeschlafen war. Der Agent schien warten zu wollen, denn er zog sich einen Stuhl herbei, setzte sich und starte auf Mr. Forster. Tara grinste leicht. Da konnte er aber lange warten, doch das würde sie ihm jetzt noch nicht sagen.

* * *

Trent trommelte leise mit den Fingern auf der Lehne des Stuhls herum. Er war es gewohnt, viel Geduld aufbringen zu müssen in seinem Job. Eile und Ungeduld brachten selten die Ergebnisse, die sein Vorgesetzter von ihm sehen wollte, also übte er sich brav in Geduld, auch wenn er sich etwas ... überqualifiziert fühlte für diesen Job. Aber das war wahrscheinlich die Strafe dafür, dass er mal wieder ein Abkommen mit Gibbs getroffen hatte. Er zuckte innerlich die Schultern. So eine Strafe was verschmerzbar... vor allem, wenn so eine nette Dreingabe wie diese Krankenschwester dabei war, mit der er sich ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Denn John Forster sah nicht so aus, als würde er bald wach werden wollen, also würde Trent hier noch eine Weile ausharren müssen.

* * *

Um halb sechs lehnte Tara sich gegen den Türrahmen und musterte ihn. Er saß seit heute Mittag schon hier rum und hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal gezückt. "Na, Mr. CIA? Haben Sie Durst?"

Er sah mit einem etwas schiefen Grinsen zu ihr. "Wenn Sie so fragen, Lady... Ein Wasser wäre vielleicht gar nicht so verkehrt."

Sie winkte ihn mit ihrem Zeigefinger zu sich und er stand auf. Langsam schlenderte er auf sie zu und sie musterte ihn dabei mit verschränkten Armen. Als er vor ihr stand, drehte sie sich um und führte ihn am Stützpunkt vorbei zum großen Dienstraum, in dem die Getränkekisten standen. "Nehmen Sie sich eine Flasche." meinte sie und lief zu einem Schrank. Sie hörte, wie er eine der Glasflaschen aus der Kiste zog, während sie ein Glas aus dem Schrank holte. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, stand er schon dicht hinter ihr, sah zu ihr runter und hielt die Hand auf.

Sie lehnte sich gegen den Schrank, während er trank. "Wie lange wollen Sie eigentlich noch da sitzen, und Mr. Forster beim Schlafen zusehen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bist er wach wird."

Tara grinste leicht. "Dann sollten Sie sich aber darauf einrichten, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Vor morgen wird er nicht zu sich kommen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue "Morgen?"

"Nicht früher."

Er stellte das Glas und die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er sich wieder direkt vor sie stellte, noch dichter als vorher, er berührte sie schon fast mit seinem Oberkörper. "Und das sagen Sie mir nach fünf Stunden?" Sein Blick war ziemlich durchdringend, seine Stimme dunkler als vorher und Tara musste ein leichtes Schaudern unterdrücken.

"Sie haben nicht gefragt."erwiderte sie gelassener, als sie sich fühlte. In ihrem Nacken kribbelte es leicht, als wollten sich die Haare zu Berge stellen. Der Kerl hatte eine wahnsinnige Ausstrahlung, die mehr in ihr auslöste, als sie es heute Mittag für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie hielt seinem Blick entschlossen stand, gespannt, was als nächstes passieren würde. Ein ganz leichtes Schmunzeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als er sie von oben herab ziemlich genau musterte und sein Blick dabei über ihr ganzes Gesicht wanderte.

* * *

Im ersten Moment war er sauer. Aber dann kapierte er, dass sie ihn reizen wollte. Sie wollte spielen? Gut, das konnte sie haben.

Er beugte sich nach vorne, stützte sich rechts und links von ihr am Schrank ab und knurrte ihr ins Ohr "Morgen dann... schlafen Sie gut, Lady..."

Ihr Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und er schloss für eine Sekunde genießerisch die Augen. Sie roch nach Minze und Zitrusfrüchten, eine angenehme Kombination. Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand und zwirbelte eine ihrer kurzen Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern. Dabei sah er ihr ziemlich interessiert in die Augen, und was er sah, gefiel ihm. Sie war nicht geschockt, nur etwas erstaunt. Dass er so direkt auf ihr Spiel einging, damit hatte sie dann wohl doch nicht gerechnet. Ablehnung suchte er aber vergebens und er grinste zufrieden.

Schließlich stieß er sich ruckartig ab, drehte sich um und schlenderte aus dem Raum.

Er musste sich ein Auflachen verkneifen, als ihm trocken hinterher rief "Wehe, Sie parken Ihren Finger wieder auf der Klingel."

"Bye, Lady." meinte er amüsiert, bevor er durch die Tür ging.

Zügig verschwand er in der Umkleide und durchlief die Prozedur des Umkleidens nun in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. Als er endlich auf dem Flur stand, gestatte er sich ein leises Lachen. Das würde noch spannend werden.

* * *

Tara atmete mehrmals tief durch. Das war... heiß gewesen, anders konnte sie es nicht beschreiben."Hui." murmelte sie und musste dann lachen.

Andrew, Taras Stellvertreter, die die ganze Zeit über einigen Unterlagen in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes gesessen und die Aktion zwischen den Beiden interessiert verfolgt hatte, räusperte sich. "Also... das hatte ja irgendwie was Knisterndes."

Tara zuckte zusammen, sie hatte ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Aber sie nickte. "Da hast du wohl recht." Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm sinken.

Andrew musterte sie. "Wer war das überhaupt?"

"Ein CIA Agent... jetzt wo du fragst, ich weiß nicht mal seinen Namen." meinte Tara amüsiert.

Andrew lehnte sich etwas zurück. "Er schient deinen ja auch nicht zu kennen. CIA. Was will ein CIA Agent hier?"

"Hast du das noch nicht mitbekommen? Ach ne... du hast ja Nachtschicht. Wir haben in der 18 nen Forensischen. Und den wollte er befragen." erklärte Tara.

Andrew seufzte und sah sie dann ernst an. "Ein CIA Agent... Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Das weiß ich noch nicht. Mal sehen, wie weit das geht. Spaß machts auf jeden Fall jetzt schon." Sie grinste Andrew breit an.

"Verbrenn dich nur nicht, mit den Typen ist eigentlich nicht gut Kirschen essen." meinte der mit einem leichten Anflug von Sorge.

Aber Tara winkte nur ab. "Ein Spiel... ich glaube nicht, dass da mehr draus wird als Flirterei. Sobald er hat, was er will, verschwindet er eh auf Nimmerwiedersehen."

"Die Frage ist nur: Was will er denn genau?" frage Andrew kryptisch und beugte sich wieder über seine Unterlagen.

Tara lehnte sich zurück. Das war ne verdammt gute Frage. Und sie würde sich eine Antwort darauf holen.


	3. Closer

Kapitel 3

Closer

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stand sie genervt auf, verließ das Dienstzimmer und damit die Übergabe und marschierte zur Sprechanlage der Besucherschleuse. "ITS2, zu wem möchten Sie?"

"Morgen, Lady..." tönte es nichtssagend durch den Hörer, aber sie war sich absolut sicher, dass er ein fettes Grinsen in seinem markanten Gesicht hatte. Kopfschüttelnd drückte sie auf den Türöffner und lief dann zur Schleuse, um ihn abzufangen.

"Es ist nicht mal halb sieben, Mr. CIA." warf sie ihm zur Begrüßung an den Kopf.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern "Und? Sie sind auch schon hier."

Tara rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie wortlos zu Zimmer 18 marschierte. Wie gestern schon folgte er ihr.

* * *

Es wirkte heute etwas ruhiger hier, was vermutlich daran lag, dass die Schwestern und Pfleger mit der Übergabe beschäftigt waren. Die Uhrzeiten der Übergabe standen auf einem Schild vor der Besucherschleuse, mit der Aufforderung, nicht zu diesen Zeiten zu Besuch zu kommen. Er war fast drauf und dran gewesen, wieder umzudrehen und sich noch 20 Minuten die Beine zu vertreten, aber dann hatte er sich doch dafür entschieden, trotzdem zu klingeln, einfach, weil er sie heute ein wenig reizen wollte. Mal sehen, wie weit er wirklich gehen konnte, bevor sie ihn in seine Schranken verwies. Denn dass sie das konnte und auch tun würde, daran hegte er irgendwie keinen Zweifel.

Er ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Leider verbarg die unförmige Krankenhauskluft ihre Kurven ziemlich gut.

Wieder stoppte sie abrupt vor dem Zimmer, und dieses Mal rannte er absichtlich in sie hinein, so dass sie nach vorne stolperte und einen erschrockenen Aufschrei von sich gab.

Rasch legte er beide Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Erneut stieg ihm dieser Minze-Zitrusfrucht-Duft in die Nase, etwas stärker als gestern Abend. Sie hatte wohl frisch geduscht.

"Sie sollten nicht so ohne Vorwarnung stehen bleiben, Lady" brummte er in ihr Ohr und registrierte zufrieden, wie sich ihre Nackenhärchen aufrichteten.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf etwas und hob eine Braue. "Sollte ich das? Ich glaube eher, dass Sie damit aufhören sollten, sich an meine Fersen zu heften."

Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem fiesen Grinsen. "Sicher, dass Sie das wollen?"

Ihre Augen funkelten, aber sie antwortete nicht.

Etwas widerwillig ließ er sie los, betrachtete sie noch einige Sekunden, und verschwand dann wortlos in das Zimmer. Forster schlief. Noch oder wieder, wie auch immer. Er hatte Zeit, sein Boss hatte ihm gesagt, dass er keine weiteren Aufträge bekommen würde, bis die Sache mit Forster geklärt war. Der Stuhl, auf dem er gestern gesessen hatte, stand noch an Ort und Stelle, also mache er es sich bequem.

* * *

Sie drehte sich vom Zimmer weg und gestattete sich ein Schaudern. Das versprach ja noch äußerst interessant zu werden mit dem Kerl.

Während sie zum Dienstzimmer zurück spazierte, wunderte sie sich doch ein bisschen über sich selbst. Sie war normal nicht der Typ für solche Spielchen, eigentlich mochte sie geordnete Verhältnisse. Die Beziehungen, die sie bisher geführt hatte, waren ganz klar festgesteckt gewesen, auch die drei Affären, die sie gehabt hatte. Sie hatte immer von Anfang an gewusst, worauf sie sich einließ, wie weit es gehen würde, wohin es führen würde. Dieses Mal war das nicht so, nicht mit Mr. CIA. Aber gerade das machte den Reiz für sie aus, dieses Spiel, auch wenn es neu für sie war, war interessant, prickelnd. Sie machte sich keinerlei Vorstellungen, worauf es hinaus laufen würde, das verbot sie sich. Denn nachher interpretierte sie mehr rein, als da war, und darauf hatte sie dann auch keine Lust. Die Blöße würde sie sich nicht geben, nicht vor ihm. Denn er schien dieses Spielchen nämlich zu beherrschen, bisher war sie ihm keinen Schritt voraus - aber er ihr auch nicht. Sie grinste leicht. Jetzt musste sie nur dafür sorgen, dass es so blieb.

* * *

Stunden vergingen, in denen er die Hektik dieses Ladens hier beobachtete. Es war auf Dauer langweilig, auf den immer noch schlafenden Forster zu starren, also hatte er sich darauf verlegt, im Türrahmen des Zimmers zu lehnen, und das Treiben hier zu beobachten.

Sein Respekt für diese Leute stieg den Tag über ziemlich. Er sah sie so gut wie nie hinter dieser großen Theke sitzen, geschweige denn in die Dienstzimmer verschwinden. Die Atmosphäre war gespannt, aber trotzdem professionell, und die Leute arbeiteten wirklich Hand in Hand. Eine gut geölte Maschine könnte nicht besser laufen, dachte er bei sich.

Und jedes Mal, wenn die Lady irgendwie zu sehen war, verfolgte er sie mit seinen Blicken. Sie wirkte müde, abgespannt und gestresst. Aber manchmal, wenn ihre Blicke sich trafen, grinste sie ihn frech an.

Er war wirklich gespannt, wie weit er sie treiben konnte. Noch hatte er keine Ahnung, wohin dieses Spiel ihn - und sie - führen würde, aber er würde es auf sich zukommen lassen. Er war sicherlich kein Kind von Traurigkeit, und er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn aus diesem Geplänkel weitaus mehr werden würde. Sie war attraktiv, hatte Feuer, bot ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Stirn. Er fragte sich, ob sie in anderen Lebenslagen auch so schlagfertig und kess war.

Irgendwann meldete sich jedoch der Durst und er fing sie ab, als sie an Forsters Zimmer vorbei flitzte. "Hey Lady."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. "Was gibts?"

"Gönnen Sie sich mal ne Pause, trinken Sie was mit mir." meinte er locker.

"Puh... warten Sie noch zehn Minuten, bis ich das hier fertig hab, dann gerne." erwiderte sie etwas gestresst.

Er nickte und sie lief weiter.

Ruhig lehnte er sich gegen die Wand vor dem Zimmer, in das sie verschwunden war, und wartete.

Wie sie gesagt hatte, war sie bald darauf fertig und deutete ihm wieder an, mitzukommen. Dieses Mal führte sie ihn nicht in den Dienstraum, sondern in ein kleines, geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Büro.

Während sie zwei Gläser aus der kleinen Vitrine hinter dem Schreibtisch holte, sah er sich um.

An der Wand hingen mehrere Bilder und neugierig blieb er davor stehen.

Das erste Foto zeigte sie in Kampfmontur der Marines irgendwo in einem Wüstenstaat zwischen einem Haufen Männern. Er vermutete anhand der Umgebung und der Häuserart, dass das Foto im Irak entstanden war.

Weitere Fotos von ihr und ihrer Einheit folgten, und ihm wurde klar, dass sie lange Jahre im Corps gedient haben musste. Das würde auch ihre Unerschrockenheit ihm gegenüber erklären.

Das nächste Foto zeigte sie mit Freunden und einigen Kollegen von dieser Station beim Bowling.

Und das letzte Foto, das er sich ansah, war richtig interessant. Sie trug einen Kampfsportanzug mit schwarzem Gürtel, der mit einem weißen Strich bestickt war und hielt einen Pokal in die Höhe. Kampfsportmeisterin mit zweiten Dan. Daher dieser durchtrainierte Körper, den er gespürt hatte. Höchst interessant. Er verbiss sich ein leichtes Grinsen.

Kurz ließ er seinen Blick noch über ihre ganzen Diplome schweifen und fragte sich, ob die Frau in jungen Jahren überhaupt Zeit für einen Partner oder gar Kinder gehabt hatte. Weder die Bilder noch ihr Verhalten ließen darauf schließen, dass es da jemanden gab. Um so besser für ihn.

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr und dieses Mal war sie es, die sich lautlos hinter ihn begeben hatte. Sie sah mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm hoch, während sie ihm ein Glas Wasser hin hielt.

Wortlos nahm er das Glas, trank einen Schluck und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. Ein leuchtendes Grün, mit leichtem Graustich um die Pupillen herum. Intensiv, schön.

Sie nickte schließlich zu den Fotos "Was Interessantes entdeckt?"

"Marine?" fragte er, statt ihr eine eindeutige Antwort zu geben.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Navy Corpsman."

"Passt zu Ihnen." Er lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand, das Glas in der Hand, und ließ seinen Blick unverhohlen über ihren Körper wandern.

Sie reagierte nicht auf seine sehr genaue Musterung. Stattdessen hob sie eine Braue. "Inwiefern."

Er fokussierte seinen Blick wieder auf ihre Augen und brummte "Sanitäter halten mit ihrer Meinung selten hinterm Berg. Diese Erfahrung hab ich schon des öfteren machen dürfen. Und Sie haben auch keine Manschetten, mir zu sagen, was Sie denken."

"Sollte ich?" fragte sie nonchalant.

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und starrte sie von oben herab an. Sie musste ihren Kopf ziemlich in den Nacken legen, um ihn anzusehen. "Möglicherweise." knurrte er leise.

Sie wich nicht zurück, erwiderte seinen Blick herausfordernd. "Und wenn ich diese Warnung in den Wind schlage?"

Er hob eine Braue. "Dann werden wir sehen, was passiert, Lady..."

Nun begann sie leicht zu grinsen. "Na da bin ich gespannt drauf... Mr. CIA."

Die Tonlage ihrer Stimme löste ein Kribbeln in seinen Eingeweiden aus und er beugte sich etwas zu ihr runter.

In diesem Moment tönte ein schrilles Piepen durch die Tür und sie drehte sich ruckartig um. "Shit." fluchte sie ungehalten und rannte los.

Erstaunt folgte er ihr und wurde fast von mehreren Leuten in der blauen Intensivbekleidung umgerannt, die alle auf ein Zimmer zusteuerten. Das schrille Piepen kam vom Stationsstützpunkt und auch aus diesem Zimmer.

Sicherheitshalber blieb er in der Tür zu ihrem Büro stehen und hörte, wie sie mit lauter Stimme Befehle bellte. Nicht ganz eine Minute später rannte ein Arzt an ihm vorbei und verschwand in dem Zimmer, in dem auch die ganzen Pflegekräfte zugange waren.

Dann hörte er, wie sie rief "Alle weg vom Bett!" und Sekunde später verwandelte sich das schrille Piepen in einen monotonen Pfeifton.

Er seufzte etwas genervt. Warum musste ausgerechnet jetzt einer der Patienten den Löffel abgeben wollen?

Nun, da die Flure etwas leerer waren und er nicht Gefahr lief, umgerannt zu werden, eilte er zu Forsters Zimmer zurück und machte es sich wieder auf dem Stuhl bequem.


	4. Kicked out

Kapitel 4

Kicked out

Ziemlich erschöpft sank Tara auf einen der Schreibtischstühle. Sie ernteten seltsame Blicke von ihrem Team. Nicht verwunderlich, sie war schroffer gewesen als sonst bei einer Reanimation. Aber es hatte sie in dem Moment einfach nur angekotzt. Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, wie das in ihren Büro wohl geendet hätte, wäre diese verdammte Reanimation nicht dazwischen gekommen.

Sie warf einen Blick auf Mr. Forsters Monitor und stutzte. Forster schien wach zu sein, denn Mr. CIA stand direkt am Bett und schien mit ihm zu reden.

Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf. "Jason?"

Der streckte nach kurzer Zeit den Kopf aus Zimmer 15, einem der Zimmer mit den Brandopfern. Er war völlig vermummt, trug einen OP Kittel, Handschuhe, Mundschutz und Haube auf dem Kopf. "Ich kann nicht. Verbandswechsel bei Mr. Carstens, wir brauchen sicher noch zwei Stunden."

"Ist okay, ich geh nach Mr. Forster sehen, macht ihr in Ruhe alles fertig." rief sie ihm zu und lief schnurstracks zu Zimmer 18.

Schon auf dem Weg hörte sie, wir Mr. Forster immer lauter wurde und Mr. CIA anbrüllte. Der stand über dem Bett und starrte Forster in Grund und Boden. "Ich werd Sie bestimmt nicht aus der Fixierung raus holen." meinte er trocken. "Und dieses Zerren und Reißen hilft ihnen auch nicht weiter."

Tara runzelte die Stirn, als Forster plötzlich eine Ladung Spucke von sich gab. Mr. CIA reagierte blitzschnell und die Spucke flog haarscharf an ihm vorbei. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "So werden die Schwestern Sie sicherlich nicht los binden."

Sie räusperte sich und sah den Agenten grimmig an. "Und Sticheleien werden Mr. Forster nicht dazu bringen, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ich hab Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie ihn nicht aufregen sollen. Raus mit Ihnen, aber zackig."

Er drehte sich zu ihr. "Ich muss ihn befragen, und daran werden Sie mich nicht hindern können."

Tara baute sich wieder einmal vor ihm auf und piekte ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger fest in den muskulösen Bauch. "Ich sags nicht nochmal. Raus. Mr. Forster braucht in erster Linie Ruhe, um überhaupt wieder zu sich zu kommen. Sie können ihn befragen, wenn er wieder voll bei Sinnen ist. Aber nicht vorher."

Der Agent sah auf ihren Finger runter, der sich immer noch in seinen Bauch bohrte. Mit einem Ruck griff er nach ihrer Hand, hielt sie fest und zog sie etwas näher zu sich ran. "Ich werde mich hier so oft blicken lassen, bis ich das habe, was ich will. Klar, Lady?" knurrte er leise, so dass nur sie es hören konnte.

Tara sah mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm hoch. "Wieso dachte ich mir das schon?"

Sie drehte den Spieß mit einem gekonnten Griff um, so dass sie nun sein Handgelenk in ihrer Hand hielt, und zog ihn einfach aus dem Raum.

Er folgte ihr relativ widerstandslos und nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, fixierte sie ihn mit einem stechenden Blick. "Und jetzt wüsste ich gerne, was Sie genau wollen."

* * *

Trent grinste kaum merklich. Die Frage konnte er ihr nicht wirklich beantworten, denn er wusste es selbst noch nicht so genau, zumindest was das betraf, was da zwischen ihnen lief. Was er von Forster wollte, war aber sonnenklar. Nur konnte er ihr das nicht so einfach auf die Nase binden.

Sie schien jedoch eine Antwort zu erwarten, so wie sie ihn ansah. Und es schien ihr ziemlich ernst zu sein. Er seufzte lautlos und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Forster gehört zu einer Terrorzelle, die wir seit Jahren im Auge haben." Das musste ihr als Erklärung reichen.

Und scheinbar war sie damit wirklich zufrieden, denn ihr grimmiger Blick verschwand und machte einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck Platz. "Hören Sie, ich will Ihnen nicht im Weg stehen, aber Forster wird Ihnen in seinem jetzige Zustand keinerlei Infos liefern. Oder würden Sie freiwillig reden, wenn man Sie so ans Bett fesselt?"

Zweideutige Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und er musste sich ein böses Grinsen verkneifen. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für sowas, das Thema war zu wichtig. Also schob er die ungebetenen, doch ziemlich interessanten Bilder irgendwie beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die eigentliche Bedeutung ihrer Frage.

"Bestimmt nicht." gab er ihr recht.

"Dachte ich mir. Wir müssen sehen, wie er sich macht, wann wir ihn aus der Fixierung raus lassen können. Das kann schnell gehen, das kann aber auch dauern. Jeder Mensch reagiert anders, und dazu kommen bei ihm schwere Verletzungen am Kopf, die eine Wesensänderung in ihm auslösen könnten. Wir wissen nicht, wie aggressiv er nun ist. Das wird sich alles mit der Zeit erst zeigen. Deswegen muss ich Sie bitten, Abstand davon zu nehmen, ihn jetzt schon befragen zu wollen." erklärte sie ihm. "Erst mal muss er sich wirklich beruhigen und an uns gewöhnen."

Ihre Erklärungen waren einleuchtend. Er nickte schließlich leicht. "Gut, ich werde ihn nicht weiter aufregen. Trotzdem werde ich jeden Tag vorbei kommen." Einerseits musste er wirklich parat sein, wenn Forster klar genug war, um eventuell Infos rauszurücken. Und andererseits wollte er ihr kleines Spielchen fortsetzen, sehr bald, und nicht erst in ein paar Tagen oder Wochen.

Sie lächelte sanft. "In Ordnung. Nur gehen Sie nicht alleine in sein Zimmer. Fragen Sie mich vorher, ob er fit genug dafür ist."

Er sah auf ihre Hand runter, die immer noch sein Handgelenk umklammert hatte und grinste leicht. "Das kann ich wohl machen."

* * *

Nachdem der Agent sich für heute verabschiedet hatte, begab Tara sich wieder in Forsters Zimmer. Lange saß sie bei dem Mann, der am Anfang immer noch tobte, aber mit der Zeit ruhiger wurde, und ihr irgendwann auch mal Gehört schenkte. Es schmeckte ihm absolut nicht, ans Bett fixiert zu sein, und sie machte den Deal mit ihm, dass er morgen einen Arm und ein Bein gelöst bekommen würde, sofern er sich entsprechend ruhig verhielt und vor allem niemanden anspuckte, auch den CIA Agenten nicht.

Dann begab sie sich zum Stützpunkt und suchte sich alle Unterlagen von Mr. Forster zusammen. Jason würde mit dem Agenten nicht klar kommen, soviel stand fest. Und Forster hatte jetzt zu ihr Vertrauen gefasst. Also würde sie Jason einen ihrer drei Patienten abgeben und Forster dafür übernehmen.

Dass sie dadurch noch mehr Berührungspunkte mit dem Agenten bekam, war ihr nur recht und sicherlich ein treibender Grund für die Entscheidung. Aber Chens Aussage von gestern hallte ihr auch noch in den Ohren. Jason hatte noch nie einen Verbrecher als Patienten gehabt, und auch sonst keine Erfahrung mit irgendwelchen Bundesagenten, dazu war er einfach noch nicht lange genug hier. Mr. CIA würde Jason völlig überrollen. Und das wollte sie vor allem Jason nicht antun. Der Junge war eh noch ziemlich unsicher in machen Situationen, da brauchte er nicht noch so einen arroganten Kerl, der ihn nur noch weiter einschüchterte.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu der Situation in ihrem Büro. Seine blauen Augen hatten sie richtig gefangen gehalten, und sie hätte ihm in dem Moment wohl nichts entgegen gesetzt, egal, was er vorgehabt hätte. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut bei der Vorstellung, nochmal in so einer Situation mit ihm zu sein...


	5. Dangerous territory

Kapitel 5

Dangerous territory

Am nächsten Morgen tauchte Trent pünktlich nach der Übergabe auf und blieb brav vor dem Zimmer stehen, während sie und zwei ihrer Kollegen Forster von der Fixierung lösten und ins Bad brachten.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Forster fertig war und wieder im Bett lag, dieses Mal nur an einem Arm, einem Bein und dem Bauch fixiert.

Forster ließ alles relativ wehrlos über sich ergehen, und so kam sie zur Tür und ließ Trent rein. Bevor er aber in Richtung Bett gehen konnte, hielt sie ihn fest und murmelte "Nicht in seine Reichweite gehen. Ich hab einen Deal mit ihm. Ein Arm und ein Bein bleibt frei, solange er sich benimmt. Geben Sie ihn bitte keinen Grund, auszuflippen, okay?"

"Ich kanns nicht versprechen." erwiderte er genauso leise. "Aber ich werd mich bemühen."

Tara ließ ihn alleine und kümmerte sich um ihre anderen Patienten. Irgendwie vertraute sie ihm, und hoffte, dass dieses Vertrauen nicht ungerechtfertigt war.

Und tatsächlich enttäuschte er sie nicht, denn als sie eine Stunde später wieder zum Zimmer kam, war dort Ruhe. Er saß auf dem Stuhl, während Forster in seinem Bett lag und die Decke anstarrte. Forster schwieg verbissen, aber er tobte zumindest nicht.

Sie musste über das Bild doch leicht grinsen. Wer von den Beiden hatte wohl die größere Ausdauer?

* * *

Er nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln war und auch das Schmunzeln, das auf ihrem Gesicht lag. Langsam stand er auf und schlenderte zu ihr. "Na, was Amüsantes gesehen, Lady?" fragte er leise und schob sie sanft aus dem Zimmer.

"Ach, ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, wer von euch mehr Ausdauer hat, er, oder Sie." meinte sie amüsiert. Sie lehnte sich mit der rechten Schulter gegen die Wand und sah zu ihm hoch.

Dieses Mal konnte er sich ein leises, dreckiges Auflachen nicht verkneifen. "Na das wüssten Sie wohl gerne, hmm?"

"Wenn Sie so fragen..." ihre Augen glänzten leicht, als sie antwortete "...würde mich das bei Ihnen schon ziemlich interessieren."

Er starrte sie an, fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. Langsam kamen sie hier in richtig gefährliches Territorium, zumindest sie manövrierte sich da gerade hin. Denn sein Kopfkino, das die Tage eh schon des öfteren mal ein paar Bilder geliefert hatte, lief nun auf Hochtouren und bescherte ihm so einige Ideen, die er hier aber nicht durchziehen konnte.

Er hob die Hand, nahm ihr Kinn sanft in seine Hand und beugte sich nach vorne. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass die halbe Station sie sehen konnte, und so flüsterte er ihr einfach nur ins Ohr. "Sie leben gefährlich, Lady."

Er spürte, wie ihr Puls sich etwas beschleunigte und fügte noch hinzu "Sind Sie eine kleine Abenteurerin? Oder machen Sie einen Rückzieher?"

Damit ließ er sie los und lief ins Zimmer zurück, ohne sie nochmal anzusehen. Ein Punkt für ihn, denn sie rief ihm nichts nach, dieses Mal hatte er sie wohl Mundtot bekommen.

Gegen 16 Uhr gab er es auf. Forster schwieg sich aus, er redete nur mit der Schwester. Und das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Er verabschiedete sich von Station, tätigte mehrere kurze Anrufe und fuhr dann los.

* * *

Tara war heilfroh, endlich nach Hause zu können und sogar drei Tage frei zu haben. Seit 14 Tagen hatte sie durchgearbeitet, täglich 12 Stunden, manchmal sogar mehr. Es wurde mal wieder Zeit zum Ausschlafen.

Sie lief langsam durch die Straßen und genoss die Abendluft. In die Nähe des Bethesda zu ziehen erwies sich an Tagen wie heute immer wieder als sehr gute Entscheidung. Sie musste sich nicht in die stickige, volle U-Bahn quetschen, oder sich mit dem Auto durch die Rush Hour quälen, sondern konnte ihren Nachhauseweg dazu nutzen, erst mal herunter zu kommen und die Arbeit hinter sich zu lassen, bevor sie ihr kleines, eigenes Reich betrat.

Ein eigenes Haus war schon was Feines. Sie musste sich mit niemandem um die Gartennutzung streiten, über ihr tobten keine Kinder, wenn sie schlafen musste, und das Haus stand auch noch schön abseits der anderen Häuser, so dass sie die Musik aufdrehen konnte, wann sie wollte, ohne gleich die Nachbarn an der Backe zu haben.

Doch heute wollte das mit dem Abschalten irgendwie nicht so ganz klappen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie eine wohlige Gänsehaut bekommen, wann immer ihr seine Worte in den Sinn kamen. Wenn das keine Herausforderung gewesen war...

Sie hatte anfänglich gar nicht darauf reagieren können, so verblüfft war sie über sein forsches Vorgehen gewesen. Und irgendwie hatte sich den ganzen Tag keine Möglichkeit mehr ergeben, ihre Flirterei weiter fortzusetzen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie gerade wieder miteinander gesprochen hatten, war irgendwas anderes gewesen und Tara hatte sich immer genervter gefühlt von diesen ständigen Unterbrechungen.

Nun würde sie ihn wohl die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht mehr sehen, und irgendwie ärgerte sie sich darüber. Das Spiel hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht, und nur zu gerne hätte sie das weiter fortgeführt.

Seufzend kramte sie in ihrem Rucksack nach ihrem Haustürschlüssel, denn sie hatte nur noch wenige Meter bis zu ihrem kleinen Häuschen.

"Na Lady?"

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und hieb ihm fest auf die Brust. "Verdammt, wollen Sie im Dreck landen? Schleichen Sie sich nie wieder so an."

Er musterte sie ziemlich belustigt. "Sie sind an mir vorbei gelaufen und haben mich nicht gesehen. Wo waren Sie denn mit ihren Gedanken?"

Tara ließ nun ihren Blick über seinen Körper wandern. "Hmm, raten Sie mal."

* * *

Trent musste lachen. Die Frau war wirklich eine Nummer für sich.

Aber erst mal hatte er etwas Dienstliches mit ihr zu besprechen. "Haben Sie Zeit für ein Gespräch?" fragte er also mit ernster Mine.

Sie kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, nickte aber schließlich. Dann sah sie den Gartenweg entlang, der zu ihrem Haus führte, und wirkte nachdenklich. Wahrscheinlich überlegte sie, ob sie es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen sollte, ihn in ihren Bungalow zu lassen.

"Kommen Sie rein." meinte sie schließlich.

Trent fragte sich, welche Gründe wohl ausschlaggebend waren, ihn herein zu bitten. Müdigkeit? Neugier? Der Einfachheit halber? Oder ihr Spiel und seine Herausforderung?

Letztlich war es ihm egal, warum, er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Er hängte sich wiedereinmal an ihre Fersen, was sich außerhalb der Station als doch relativ einfaches Unterfangen erwies, denn sie lief wesentlich langsamer.

Sie schloss die Tür auf, ließ ihm aber dann den Vortritt. Mit einem leisen Seufzen warf ihren Rucksack in die Ecke dahinter und schälte sich aus ihrer Jacke.

Nun bekam er das erste Mal ihre Figur zu sehen. Sie trug ein eng anliegendes weißes T-Shirt mit einem V-Ausschnitt und eine Hüftjeans, die ihren Hintern gut zur Geltung brachte. Zwischen dem Shirt und der Hose blitzte ein wenig flacher Bauch, als sie sich streckte, um die Jacke auf die Garderobe zu hängen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und erwischte ihn natürlich beim Gucken, nicht dass ihn das davon abhielt, weiterhin den Anblick zu genießen. "Na, irgendwas interessantes gesehen?" fragte sie keck, während sie aus ihren Schuhen schlüpfte.

Er grinste und zog seine Lederjacke aus. Langsam trat er neben sie und während er die Jacke ebenfalls auf die Garderobe hängte, sah er wieder auf sie runter. "Das erzähle ich Ihnen später."

Sie drehte sich voll zu ihm und lächelte ihn fast unschuldig an "Ich komm drauf zurück." Dann drückte sie sich an ihm vorbei, denn er blockierte fast den gesamten Flur. Dabei streifte ihr Oberkörper seinen Arm und er war versucht, sie hier und jetzt einfach gegen die Wand zu drücken... Aber nein, er musste sich zusammen reißen. Erst musste er mit ihr über Forster reden.

Sie verschwand hinter einer Tür und dreist wie er nun mal war, folgte er ihr einfach in den Raum, der sich als ihr Schlafzimmer entpuppte. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Händen dagegen.

Sie stand vor dem Kleiderschrank und kramte darin. "Wollen Sie mir zusehen, wie ich mich umziehe?"

"Machen Sie mir keine Angebote, Lady." knurrte er.

Sie beugte sich zurück, so dass sie an der Schranktür vorbei gucken konnte und hob eine Braue. "Das war eigentlich nur eine Frage, aber wenn Sie es als Angebot auffassen wollen..." Sie ließ den Satz offen und sah wieder in den Schrank. Sekunden später hielt sie ein Bündel Stoff in den Händen und machte die Schranktür zu.

Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen warf sie die Sachen auf ihr Bett und machte sich daran, ihr Shirt auszuziehen. Trent schluckte und drehte sich dann doch um, denn der Versuchung, sie ohne Shirt vor sich zu haben, würde er wohl nicht mehr widerstehen können.

Ein Punkt für sie. Zumindest vorerst.

Ein paar Sekunden später tippte sie ihm auf den Oberarm. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr und stellte fest, dass die Sachen, die sie nun trug, zwar bequem wirkten, aber wieder ihre Figur etwas versteckten. Schade eigentlich, aber wenigstens würde er sich so besser auf das Gespräch konzentrieren können. Die Blöße, unkonzentriert zu wirken, wollte er sich vor ihr nicht geben.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Brustkorb und drückte ihn etwas zurück. Nur langsam gab er der Bewegung nach und wich zurück, bis er wieder im Flur stand, und sie an ihm vorbei konnte. "Kaffee?" fragte sie.

"Nein, danke." erwiderte er.

Sie deutete auf eine andere Tür. "Machen Sie es sich bequem, ich koch mir schnell einen Tee."

* * *

Sie atmete erst mal tief durch, als er ins Wohnzimmer verschwand. Sie hatte hoch gepokert und tatsächlich gewonnen. Es hätte sie wirklich nicht verwundert, wenn er ihr schamlos zugesehen hätte, denn so schätzte sie ihn ein. Immer noch klingelte seine Herausforderung in ihren Ohren, einen Rückzieher hätte sie dann auch nicht machen können.

Sie huschte in die Küche und während sie mit dem Teekochen beschäftigt war, fragte sie sich, was er wohl mit ihr besprechen wollte.

Das Teewasser kochte schnell und so war sie nach wenigen Minuten im Wohnzimmer, wo er es sich schon auf ihrem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte und sie von unten heraus beobachtete. Gemächlich stellte sie ihre Teekanne und die frische Tasse auf dem Tisch ab, bevor sie sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn setzte und ihn fragend ansah.

* * *

Er drehte sich zu ihr. "Ich brauche diese Infos von Forster. Aber er wird sie mir nicht geben."

"Und?"

"Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Reden Sie mit ihm. Ich brauche nicht viel, nur eine ganz spezielle Info." meinte er nach einiges Sekunden des Zögerns.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Sie wissen aber schon, dass das nicht geht. Ich bin an die Schweigepflicht gebunden."

"Aber doch nur, solange nicht die nationale Sicherheit gefährdet ist." gab er zu bedenken.

Sie jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. "Wäre ich nur Krankenschwester, würde das stimmen, ja. Aber ich habe ein Diplom in Psychologie, da sieht das etwas anders aus."

Er musste sein Erstaunen verbergen. Psychologie also. Deswegen konnte sie so gut auf das Spiel eingehen. Er hatte zwar die ganzen Diplome an der Wand in ihrem Büro registriert, aber sich nicht genauer angesehen. Hätte er vielleicht im Nachhinein betrachtet wohl tun sollen.

Was nicht hieß, dass er das nicht immer noch ausnutzen konnte.

Aber erst mal zurück zu Forster. "Wenn ich das mit der Schweigepflicht regle, machen Sie es dann?"

Sie neigte leicht den Kopf. "Legale Reglung?"

"Ja, legal." erwiderte er ernst. Wenn es nur um ihn ginge, wäre ihm das egal, aber sie musste nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten, nur weil Forster nicht mit ihm reden wollte und er ihn im Bethesda nicht so verhören konnte, wie er es gerne würde.

"Hmm..." brummte sie "Ich weiß nicht..."

Er musterte sie eingehend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt spielte, oder ob diese Aussage ernste gemeint war und sie wirklich Zweifel hegte. Verwunderlich wäre es nicht, die Sache mit der Schweigepflicht musste ziemlich tief drin stecken nach all den Jahren in dem Job.

Sie stand auf, lief zu einem der Fenster und sah hinaus. "Wie wichtig sind sein Aussagen denn?"

Er lehnte sich zurück. Konnte er ihr mehr sagen? Verdient hätte sie es, immerhin bat er sie hier um einen scheinbar ziemlich großen Gefallen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es ging nicht. Sie durfte nichts wissen, die ganzen Hintergrundsachen waren zu brisant. Sollte jemand heraus bekommen, dass sie mehr wusste, wäre sie in Gefahr. Und sein Kopf würde rollen. Zum Glück war die Info, die er von Forster brauchte, absolut nutzlos ohne das richtige Hintergrundwissen, deswegen war er überhaupt erst auf die Idee gekommen, sie zu fragen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen. Wirklich nicht. Zu Ihrem und zu meinem Schutz."

Sie warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. "Überzeugen Sie mich."

Nun stand auch er auf und gesellte sich zu ihr. "Ehrlich gesagt wüsste ich nicht wie. Ich kann Ihnen einfach keine Infos zu der Sache liefern. Ich hänge an meinem Job, so irgendwie. Und ich denke Sie hängen an Ihrem Leben. Wäre ziemlich schade darum, wissen Sie." Während des letzten Satzes strich er ihr mit einem Finger leicht über die Wange.

Sie schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen. Ob das an seiner Berührung lag, oder weil sie nachdachte, konnte er nicht sagen. Aber immerhin war dieser misstrauische Gesichtsausdruck verschwunden.

Aber sie schwieg weiter. Vermutlich würde sie nein sagen, was ihn auch nicht weiter sorgte. Dann würde er halt noch öfter auf der Station auftauchen.

"Warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte sie schließlich neutral.

"Weil Sie mir doch so eine Bitte gar nicht abschlagen können, Lady." meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Weg von den ersten Themen. Ein Versuch war es wert gewesen, jetzt wollte er sich wieder ihrem kleinen Spielchen widmen und es auf den nächsten Level bringen. Mal sehen, wie weit sie sich trauen würde.

Sie drehte sich voll zu ihm um und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. "Sie wissen schon, dass Sie ein arroganter, selbstverliebter Mistkerl sind, oder?" Während sie sprach, piekte sie ihm wieder mit dem Finger in den Bauch.

Er packte ihre Hand und zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich. "Und Sie sind ein feuriges kleines Biest." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während er einen Arm um sie schlang, um sie fest an sich zu pressen.


	6. Once

Kapitel 6

Once

Ihr Körper schmiegte sich gegen seinen und er grinste leicht, als er die Gänsehaut sah, die sich auf ihrem Hals ausbreitete. Er beugte sich noch ein kleines Stück weiter runter und begann, an ihrem Hals zu saugen. Nur ganz leicht, immerhin wollte er ihr nicht unbedingt einen Knutschfleck dort verpassen, wo es morgen jeder ihrer Kollegen sehen konnte.

Er hörte sie leise seufzen und sie beugte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite. Diese kleine Geste ließ sein Blut langsam in südliche Gefilde fließen. Er drängte sie gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster, hob ihre Arme nach oben und pinnte sie fest. Einige Sekunden starrte er sie an, wartete auf irgend ein Zeichen, dass er aufhören sollte, aber es kam nichts, sie sah ihn nur von unten heraus an und blieb ganz entspannt stehen. Ihre Augen hatten wieder dieses herausfordernde Funkeln und ihre Lippen waren zu einem ganz leichten Grinsen verzogen.

Sie schien es wirklich wissen zu wollen. Auch er grinste nun, das konnte sie definitiv haben. Mal sehen, wie gut ihr das Spiel weiterhin gefallen würde.

Er hielt ihre Hände weiter über ihren Kopf gedrückt, beugte sich zu ihr runter und drückte seine Lippen fest ihre. Sie reagierte prompt, erwiderte den Druck und gewährte seiner Zunge sofort Einlass.

Sie fochten einen wilden Kampf um Dominanz aus, den keiner so recht gewinnen konnte. Dabei fuhr seine freie Hand unter ihr altes, schon ziemlich verwaschenes Shirt und suchte sich ihren Weg zum Verschluss ihres BH. Mit geübten Fingern hakte er die beiden Ösen aus, so dass der BH nur noch locker über ihre Schultern hing, und ließ seine Finger dann nach vorne wandern. Ihre Brustwarze streckte sich ihm schon entgegen und er nahm sie zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Fast schon grob rieb er daran, was sie dazu brachte, in seinen Mund zu keuchen.

Als Antwort presste er sich fester gegen sie, ließ sie spüren, was da auf sie wartete, denn sein bestes Stück war schon voll zum Leben erwacht.

Ruckartig unterbrach er dann den Kuss. Diese Klamotten störte unglaublich, er wollte sie sehen, wollte sie spüren, und das so schnell wie möglich. Seine freie Hand löste sich von ihrer Brust und schob das Shirt und den BH über ihren Kopf hinweg. Sorgsam darauf achtend, dass sie nicht aus seinem Griff frei kam, entfernte er den störenden Stoff und ließ seinen Blick über ihre kleinen, wohlgeformten Brüste wandern.

Derweil machte sich seine freie Hand an ihrer Jogginghose zu schaffen, Stück für Stück schob er auch diesen Soff samt Unterhose, mit der er sich gar nicht erst aufhalten wollte, nach unten.

Sie ließ ihn völlig gewähren, wehrte sich nicht, im Gegenteil. Als er die Hose endlich unten hatte, schlüpfte sich von alleine raus und kickte sie mit einem Fuß beiseite. Diese Bewegung nutzte er schamlos aus, um seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine zu legen und mit zwei Fingern in sie einzudringen.

Sie stöhnte leise, riss die Augen auf und sah ihn erstaunt und auch etwas erschrocken an.

Ein dreckiges Lachen entfuhr ihm. "Du hast keine Ahnung, worauf du dich eingelassen hast, Lady."

Sie schauderte heftig bei seinen Worten und er stieß mit seinen Fingern tief in sie hinein. Ihre Muskeln zuckten um ihn herum und er leckt sich über die Lippen bei dem Gedanken, diese Enge gleich um sich zu haben.

Langsam zog er seine Finger zurück, nur um sie sofort wieder tief in sie hinein zu rammen. Sie schnappte nach Luft und ihr Körper bäumte sich ihm leicht entgegen, was ihm ein weiteres leises Lachen entlockte. Noch ein drittes Mal stieß er in sie, bevor er seine Finger aus ihr heraus zog und genüsslich ableckte.

Ihre Augen zitterten leicht und ihre Pupillen waren weit, sie war definitiv nervös. Aber sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten, immer noch konnte er ihre Hände ganz locker festhalten, musste keine Kraft aufwenden. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er ganz langsam seine Finger wieder aus seinem Mund nahm, dabei leckte sie sich leicht über die Lippen. Er beugte sich zu ihr und verwickelte sie wieder in einen harten Kuss, ließ sie ihren eigenen Geschmack schmecken.

Nach einigen Sekunden löste er sich von ihr. "Bleib genau so stehen, beweg dich nicht." knurrte er ihr im Befehlston ins Ohr und wartete, bis sie nickte, bevor er sie los ließ.

Schnell zog er sich sein T-Shirt aus und schlüpfte aus seinen Hosen.

Er konnte sehen, wie sie schluckte, als er seine Boxershorts ausgezogen hatte und sich ihr langsam wieder näherte. "Braves Mädchen." murmelte er, bevor er etwas in die Knie ging. Mit seinem Mund umschloss er ihre Brustwarze und saugte daran und eine Hand wanderte wieder zwischen ihre Beine. Mit Druck spreizte er ihre Beine weiter auseinander und suchte sich genüsslich ihre empfindliche Stelle. Lange suchen musste er nicht, dann wurde er mit einem leisen Keuchen belohnt.

Er sah nach oben, als er spürte, wie sie ihre Arme sinken ließ. "Eh... so nicht..." murmelte er und biss ihr leicht in die Brustwarze. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Lust und Schreck an. "Hände wieder hoch." befahl er mit rauer Stimme.

Als sie ihm nicht sofort Folge leistete, hörte er auf, an ihrem Kitzler zu spielen und führte statt dessen drei Finger mit einer flüssigen Bewegung tief in sie ein.

Sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber die Hände wanderten langsam wieder nach oben.

Er grinste böse und begann, seine Finger langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Seine bisher untätige Hand machte sich nun daran, sie an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle zu streicheln, während seine Lippen und Zähne weiter ihre Brüste bearbeiteten.

Er spürte, wie sie zitterte und zwischendurch zusammen zuckte, wenn er sie leicht biss oder fest an ihren Brustwarzen zupfte, und es machte ihn unglaublich an. Ihr Stöhnen brachte seine Erektion dazu, schon schmerzhaft zu pochen.

Kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt ließ er von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, ihre Lippen waren geöffnet und ihre Wangen feuerrot. Ganz feine Bissspuren zeichneten sich auf der zarten Haut ihrer Brüste ab und an ihren Innenschenkeln glänzte ihre Feuchtigkeit.

Ein Anblick, den er sich heute noch öfter gönnen würde, soviel stand für ihn schon mal fest.

Langsam presste er sich gegen sie, nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und knurrte "Sieh mich an."

Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen. Die pure Lust war darin zu lesen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schwer und drückte ihre Brüste gegen seinen Oberkörper.

Er griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Hintern und hob sie ruckartig hoch. Reflexartig schlang sie die Beine um ihn und wollte die Hände runter nehmen, um sich festzuhalten. Unwirsch knurrte er und versenkte sich mit einem harten Stoß in ihr, was sie dazu brachte, sehr laut zu stöhnen und die Augen zu schließen.

"Gott bist du eng..." entfuhr es ihm. Einige Sekunden hielt er still, aber ihre Muskeln reizten ihn unheimlich, zuckten um ihn herum und sie drängte sich gegen ihn, so dass er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken, während er anfing, sich schnell in ihr zu bewegen.

Ihre Hände schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und sie kam ihm mit ihrem Becken bei jedem Stoß entgegen, so dass er sie voll ausfüllte.

Irgendwie schaffte er es, sie nur mit einem Arm festzuhalten und führte seine Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine. Schnell fand er wonach er suchte und begann, ihre Klitoris zwischen seinen Fingern zu reiben.

Immer härter stieß er in sie hinein, rieb an ihr und wurde mit kleinen, spitzen Schreien der Lust von ihr belohnt, die ihm wiederum regelrechte Stromstöße in die Eingeweide sandten.

Er spürte, wie sie immer stärker zuckte und zitterte, ihre Schreie wurden heiser und kehliger und ihre Muskeln zogen sich fest um ihn herum zusammen.

Gierig fing er ihre Lippen mit seinen, küsste sie hart und fordernd. Sie keuchte und stöhne in seinen Mund, während er sie weiter und weiter trieb, sie mit jedem Stoß gegen die Wand presste.

Ein besonders harter Stoß brachte sie schließlich über die Klippe, sie schrie laut, drückte sich ihm so stark entgegen, dass auch er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Jegliche Kontrolle, die er bis eben noch gehabt hatte, glitt von ihm ab und er stieß so schnell und hart in sie, wie es ihm in dieser Position möglich war, während der Orgasmus über sie beide hinweg rollte.

Schwer atmend verlangsamte er seine Bewegungen in ihr und lehne seine Stirn gegen ihre. Sie keuchte immer noch leise, leichte Schauer durchzuckten ihren Körper und massierten seine langsam abklingende Errektion noch ein wenig weiter.

Nur langsam kamen sie beide zu Atem. Schließlich zog er sich aus ihr zurück, wobei es ihm total egal war, ob dabei etwas aus ihr heraus lief. Sanft stellte er sie wieder auf ihre Beine, musste sie aber stützen, denn sie zitterte immer noch ein wenig. Also presste er sie an sich und ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken und Po wandern.


	7. Twice

Kapitel 7

Twice

"Na Lady... hab ich genug Ausdauer?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit schmunzelnd.

Sie löste sich etwas von ihm und sah zu ihm hoch. Ihre Augen funkelten mit unterdrücktem Lachen. "Das werden wir noch sehen..."

Er hob eine Braue. 'Kleines, dreistes Miststück', dachte er bei sich. 'Na warte...'

Sie löste sich aus seinen Armen und wollte sich an ihm vorbei drücken, aber er packte sie von hinten, presste sich gegen ihren Rücken und ließ seine Hände über sie hinweg wandern. Seine linke Hand begann, ihre Brust zu massieren, während zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine wanderten. "Du willst es wirklich wissen heute, hmm?"

"Oh ja..." erwiderte sie mit einem lüsternen Unterton, der ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Seine Finger fuhren durch ihre verdammt nasse Spalte und strichen dabei immer mal wieder über ihre Klitoris. Das brachte sie jedes mal zum Zusammenzucken und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich hörbar.

"Ich verspreche dir, morgen kannst du nicht arbeiten gehen, wenn ich mir dir fertig bin..." warte er sie, während er seine Finger ganz langsam in sie hinein schob.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen "Kein Problem..." seufzte sie lustvoll "Ich hab drei Tage frei."

Ein animalisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Seine Pläne für die Nacht erweiterten sich um einige Ideen, die er sonst hätte verschieben müssen. Er zog seine Finger aus ihr heraus und drückte sie vorwärts zu Boden. Sie fiel auf die Knie und er folgte ihr nahtlos. Eine Hand positionierte er auf ihrem Rücken und drückte ihren Oberkörper zu Boden. "Mach die Beine richtig schön breit." knurrte er und sie folgte seinem Befehl sofort.

Zufrieden betrachte er sich das Bild, was sie bot. Wie herrlich nass sie immer noch war, wie ihre Spalte glänzte und sie sich ihm präsentierte.

Kurz schweiften seine Gedanken ab zu den anderen Frauen, mit denen er Affären und Beziehungen gehabt hatte. Nicht eine von diesen Frauen war seiner Führung so anstandslos gefolgt vom ersten Moment an. Und nicht eine hatte seine animalischen Anwandlungen so sehr empfangen wie sie das hier gerade tat.

Sein Penis erwachte langsam wieder zu Leben bei der Vorstellung, mit ihr endlich das tun zu können, was er vorher nie hatte richtig ausleben dürfen. Keine Tabus, kein Gezetere... und eine Frau, die seinen Befehlen mehr als willig folgte.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er sich überlegte, wie und wo er sie überall nehmen wollte, was er alles mit ihr anstellen würde.

Während er so seiner Fantasie freien Lauf ließ, begann er mit einem Finger ihre Spalte zum umkreisen. "Na Lady... bist du bereit für die nächste Runde?"

Er konnte sehen, wie sie grinste. "Siehst du das nicht?" fragte sie frech und wackelte leicht mit dem Hintern. Er verpasste ihr direkt einen leichten Klaps auf die rechte Pobacke, nicht fest, nur so, dass sie es leicht spürte und zusammenzuckte.

"Eigentlich war die Frage rhetorisch gemeint." erwiderte er trocken.

Sie hob etwas den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, begann er, an ihrem Kitzler zu spielen, der sich noch nicht wieder ganz beruhigt hatte vom letzten Orgasmus. "Jetzt ist es für einen Rückzieher zu spät, Lady... ich hatte dich eben gewarnt... Heute Nacht gehörst du mir."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas. "Was genau schwebt dir alles vor?" fragte sie mit vor Erregung zitternder Stimme.

Er ließ seine Finger immer wieder über ihre empfindlichste Stelle fahren, sah, wie sie jedes Mal erschauderte und sich leicht auf die Unterlippe biss.

Nach einigen Sekunden packte er sie an der Schulter und zog sie in eine kniende Position. Er ließ seine Hände um ihren Körper wandern, umfasste ihre Brüste und massierte sie fest.

Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, drückte ihren Brustkorb sogar ein wenig vor, streckte sich seinen Händen entgegen.

"Das wirst du früh genug erfahren..." beantwortete er ihre Frage mit einem Unterton, der sie leicht erzittern ließ. "Du freust dich doch drauf, gibs zu."

Als sie ihm nicht gleich antwortete, kniff er sie in die Brustwarzen. "Na?"

Sie schluckte leicht, leckte sich dann über die Lippen und nickte.

Er lachte leise. "Sag bloß, dir gefällt es, mal so richtig gevögelt zu werden..." Mit diesen Worten drückte er sie wieder mit dem Oberkörper zu Boden. Er zog sich ein kleines Stück zurück, betrachtete ihre Spalte und rieb sich dabei seine wachsende Erektion. Mit der anderen Hand strich er ihr über den Hintern und knetete ihr festes Fleisch.

Kaum stand sein bestes Stück, schob er ihr die Beine weiter auseinander und drang mit einer schnellen Bewegung in sie ein. Von ihr kam ein langgezogenes Aufkeuchen und sie drückte sich ihm sogar noch entgegen, so dass er komplett in ihr war. Er führte eine Hand um ihre Hüfte und begann, ihren Kitzler zu verwöhnen, während er sich wieder aus ihr heraus zog. Langsam rieb er seine Eichel an ihrer Spalte entlang, verteilte ihren Saft überall, bevor er sich wieder ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in ihr versenkte, fester als beim ersten Mal.

"Gott..." entfuhr es ihr laut. Ihre Muskeln hießen ihn willkommen, legten sich fest um ihn und zuckten schon wieder ziemlich heftig.

"Trent reicht vollkommen..." knurrte er rau, während er begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen,

"Bastard" keuchte sie laut.

Er lachte dreckig. "Du nennst mich jetzt schon Bastard? Warte bis später damit." Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, begann er, sich so schnell und hart in ihr zu versenken, wie es ihm irgendwie möglich war. Sie schrie leise auf bei jedem neuen Stoß und ihre Hände tasteten wild nach irgend einer Möglichkeit, sich festzuhalten. Er hatte sie weit genug von allen Gegenständen, die sie eventuell zufassen bekommen hätte, zu Boden gedrückt und ihre ziellosen Versuche, sich irgendwo festzuhalten und nicht völlig haltlos seinen wilden Bewegungen ausgesetzt zu sein, stachelten ihn nur noch mehr an.

Er rieb ihre Klitoris zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen, immer schneller und fester und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder kurz vor einem Orgasmus stand. Ein ganz fieses Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er intensivierte seine fast schon groben Streicheleinheiten an ihrer Klitoris weiter.

Nur Sekunden später schrie sie ihre Lust lauthals heraus, stöhnte seinen Namen und zuckte wie wild unter ihm. Fest umschlang er ihre Hüfte mit einem Arm, während er immer weiter machte, sich immer und immer wieder in sie bohrte, so tief er irgendwie konnte, und nicht aufhörte, ihren Kitzler zu bearbeiten. Er wollte nicht aufhören, wollte sie weiter in ihrem Orgasmus halten, so lange, bis sie nur noch ein zitterndes Etwas war, nicht mehr fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Sie zitterte jetzt schon völlig unkontrolliert, er musste sie schon fast aufrecht halten. "Trent... bitte..." flehte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

"Nein..." stöhnte er leise "Noch nicht..." Langsam spürte er den Druck, ihre immer noch wie verrückt zuckenden Muskeln und das hohe Tempo, mit dem er sie nahm, sorgten dafür, dass auch sein Orgasmus sich schneller anbahnte, als er es von sich selbst kannte.

Ihre Arme zuckten fahrig umher und ihr Schreie gingen langsam in erschöpftes Stöhnen über. So, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte sie da, wo er sie haben wollte. Sie würde sich gegen nichts wehren, was er mit ihr anstellte, sie war ihm vollständig ausgeliefert und er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte!

Mit diesem Gedanken explodierte er förmlich, mit einen letzten, kraftvollen Stoß und einem rauen Aufschrei entlud er sich in ihr, drückte sich fest in sie hinein, während der Orgasmus über ihn hereinbrach.

Kaum ließ er sie los, sackte sie völlig erschöpft weiter in sich zusammen. Dabei rutschte sein Penis aus ihr raus und ihr Saft gemischt mit seinem Sperma lief an ihren Beinen herunter.

Er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und holte erst mal tief Luft. Dabei betrachtete er das Bild vor sich wieder eingehend. Ihre Schenkel glänzten, ebenso wie ihre Spalte. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rapide und ihr Hintern war noch leicht in die Luft gestreckt. Ganz zusammengefallen war sie dann doch nicht. Er leckte sich leicht über die Lippen und murmelte kehlig "Hast du eine Ahnung, was für ein geiler Anblick das ist, dich so zu sehen?"

Sie schaffte es tatsächlich, sich so weit zubewegen, dass sie ihn aus etwas müden, aber ziemlich lustverhangenen Augen ansehen konnte. Neugierde blitzte darin auf.

"Am liebsten würde ich sofort weiter machen." Er strich mit einem Finger provozierend über ihren Kitzler und sie jappste nach Luft. "Aber ich glaube, ich gönne dir eine kleine Pause.."

"Zu gnädig..." murmelte sie heiser.

Er hob eine Braue und strich ihr erneut über die unglaublich gereizte Stelle. "Kleines, freches Biest."


	8. Bedroom

Kapitel 8

Bedroom

Er griff nach ihr, hob sie hoch auf und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er sie auf das Bett und legte sich einfach dazu. Schnell hatte er die Decke über sie beide rüber gezogen, legte dann einen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich ran.

Sie war ziemlich erstaunt über diese Aktion, lächelte aber dann, kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Schlaf war jetzt sicher nicht verkehrt. 'Wer weiß, was er noch so vor hat heute Nacht.' dachte sie bei sich. Denn das er gehen würde, hielt sie für ausgeschlossen. nicht, nachdem er sich mit ihr ins Bett gepackt hatte.

Sie grinste leicht. Das war der wildeste, animalischste und härteste Sex ihres Lebens gewesen. Und verdammt noch mal, es hatte ihr gefallen.

Normal war sie eigentlich nicht so... passiv. Sie wollte auch ihren Spaß haben. Aber Trent hatte es geschafft, sie vollständig zu befriedigen, ohne dass sie einen Finger hatte dafür krumm machen müssen. Sie schloss genüsslich die Augen und seufzte zufrieden. Er brummte daraufhin und sie sah zu ihm hoch.

"Was denkst du?" fragte er leise.

Sie leckte sich leicht die Lippen. "Ich frag mich nur, was du als Nächstes so vor hast..."

Seine Finger strichen langsam über ihren Rücken. "Nachdem wir geschlafen haben... lass ich mir schon was für dich einfallen, keine Sorge. Ich hab da so einige Ideen, die ich noch an dir ausprobieren will." flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

Sie bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. "Kanns kaum erwarten..."

Er grinste leicht. "Dir gefällt das wirklich, hmm?"

"Ja... hätte ich nie von mir selbst gedacht... aber mir gefällt das verdammt gut." meinte sie ehrlich. Warum leugnen, er hatte sowieso gesehen, wie verdammt spitz er sie mit seiner fast schon groben Art gemacht hatte.

"Was daran gefällt dir denn am besten?" fragte er neugierig.

"Hmm.. deine Dominanz..." meinte sie schließlich nach einigen Sekunden des Nachdenkens.

"Gut zu wissen..." kam es mit vielversprechendem Unterton von ihm, der ihr einen Schauer der Vorfreude über den Rücken jagte. Oh ja, diese Nacht würde noch einige Überraschungen bereit halten.

* * *

Fünf Stunden später wurde er langsam wieder wach und sah sich um. Sie lag neben ihm, hatte sich aber ziemlich breit gemacht und die Decke beiseite gestrampelt. Ihre Beine waren gespreizt, ihre Arme zu den Seiten weg gestreckt, und sie wirkte total entspannt. Ihr Körper sah so verlockend aus, dass sein bestes Stück sich schon langsam wieder zu Wort meldete.

Ganz vorsichtig setzte er sich und stand langsam auf, um sie nicht zu wecken. Sein Blick wanderte langsam über ihren Körper, blieb an ihren Lippen hängen, die leicht geöffnet waren, bevor er weiter zu ihren Brüsten schweifte. Ihre Brustwarzen waren steil aufgerichtet, vermutlich, weil es ohne Decke doch nicht so warm war.

Er lief um das Bett herum, so dass er am Fußende stand, bevor sein Blick zu ihrer Spalte wanderte. Trocken... noch. Nicht mehr lange.

Nur mühsam konnte er seinen Blick von ihrer intimsten Stelle lösen und sah sich nun im Schlafzimmer genauer um. Dabei stachen ihm zwei Dinge besonders ins Auge: Das Futonbett hatte eine Metallstange am Kopfende, und hinter der Tür hing Taras Bademantel mit einem langsam Stoffgurt.

Eine Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf, die er auch prompt in die Tat setzte. Lautlos huschte er zur Tür, zog den Gurt aus dem Mantel und begab wieder zum Bett. Vorsichtig zog er den Gurt einmal um die Metallstange und band Schlaufen in die Enden. Die legte er langsam rechts und links von ihr ab, bevor er sich genauso vorsichtig wieder aufs Bett begab, wie er sich erhoben hatte, und neben ihrem Kopf kniete.

Dann ging alles relativ zügig. Mit zwei geübten Griffen hatte er die Schlaufen um ihre Handgelenke gewickelt und zugezogen. Sie wachte davon natürlich auf und wehrte sich reflexartig, bevor er sie mit einem harten Kuss daran erinnerte, wer sie da gerade gefesselt hatte.

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander und er richtete sich wieder auf.

Ihr Blick wanderte sofort zu seiner Erektion, die direkt über ihrem Gesicht schwebte. "Das ist ja auch mal ne Art, geweckt zu werden." murmelte sie verschlafen, aber mit Lust in der Stimme. Versuchsweise zog sie an den Fesseln, aber die saßen fest. Er wusste schließlich, wie man jemanden sicher fesselte.

Er begann wortlos, mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Körper zu streichen, innerlich mit sich debattierend, was er als erstes tun wollte. Dabei beobachtete er die Gänsehaut, die sich langsam über ihren gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Sie wand sich leicht unter seinen Berührungen, schien es richtig zu genießen und streckte sich ihm entgegen.

Er ließ sich nach vorne fallen, stützte sich mit seiner freien Hand ab, so dass er nun genau über ihr war.

Sie schien seine Absicht voll zu verstehen, denn kaum hatte er sich über ihr positioniert, umfingen ihre Lippen die Spitze seiner Erektion. Ganz sanft saugte sie daran, leckte dann darüber weg und grinste ihn zwischendurch leicht an.

Er beobachtete ihre Zunge, die sich Stück für Stück an seinem Schaft nach oben arbeitete, jedes noch so kleine bisschen Haut sanft liebkoste und neckte. Dann öffnete sie ihren Mund weiter und nahm ihn in sich auf mit einer saugenden, unendlich langsamen Bewegung, die ihm ein wahnsinniges Kribbeln in den Eingeweiden bescherte. Unwillkürlich stieß er in ihren Mund hinein, versenkte seine Erektion in ihrer feuchten Höhle, die sich saugend um ihn legte. Leise keuchte er auf, als sie begann, ihren Kopf rasch zu bewegen, auf und ab, wobei ihre Zunge bei der Abwärtsbewegung immer seinen Schaft entlang fuhr.

"Hmm bläst du gut..." stöhnte er. "Das muss ich mir merken..."

Er verlor sich in dem unglaublichen Gefühl, das sich in seinen Eingeweiden breit machte, die Hitze, die in ihm hochschoss und dem Druck, der immer größer wurde, während sie ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnte.

Doch bevor er kommen konnte, zog er sich aus ihr zurück, schwer atmend, und richtete sich etwas auf. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Brüsten und er legte selbst Hand an seine Erektion.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, leckte sich die glänzenden, nassen Lippen. "Was hast du vor?"

Er jedoch antwortete schon gar nicht mehr, denn mit schnellen, festen Bewegungen hatte er sich selbst an den Rand seines Orgasmus gebracht. Mit letzter Kontrolle richtete er seine Erektion auf ihre Brüste und sein Sperma spritze auf ihren Oberkörper.

Nur langsam ebbte der dritte Orgasmus für diesen Abend ab, und er betrachte sie, wie sie so da lag. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen vom Blasen, ihre Augen zeigten ihre Lust, ihre Beine waren angewinkelt und leicht gespreizt. Und das Sperma auf ihrem Oberkörper verteilte sich noch ein wenig, suchte sich seinen Weg an ihrem Körper entlang.

Er bewegte sich zwischen ihre Beine, drückte sie weit auseinander und ihr Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Sie war schon wieder feucht, das Bettlaken zeugte davon. Er wollte schon einen Finger in sie einführen, doch er stoppte und sah zu ihr hoch. "Hast du Spielzeug?"

Sie grinste etwas verlegen und nickte nach einigen Sekunden. "Unten im Nachtschrank."

Mit einem Satz war er vom Bett und öffnete die untere Schublade. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, während er den Vibrator in die Hand nahm.

Schnell machte er es sich wieder zwischen ihren Beinen gemütlich. Wenn er schon nicht bereit war, dann musste er sie eben mit etwas anderem ausfüllen. Und so ein brummender Vibrator war eine gute Alternative.

Langsam führte er ihr das dunkelblaue, genoppte Gerät ein und ihr entfuhr ein wohliger Seufzer. Er sah zu ihr hoch, dann schaltete er den Vibrator an und beobachtete, wie sie sich leicht auf die Unterlippe biss. Langsam schob er das Gerät tiefer in sie, bis es nicht mehr ging und sie stöhnte leise auf. Er beugte sich mit dem Kopf zwischen ihre Beine, und begann, mit der Zunge ihren Kitzler zu umspielen, während der Vibrator sie von innen massierte. Sanft leckte er über ihre Perle, mal etwas schneller, mal langsamer. Dann legte er die Lippen darum und begann, daran zu saugen.

Sie wand sich unter ihm, keuchte, und zerrte immer mal wieder an ihren Fesseln, doch sie kam nicht heraus.

Einige Zeit verwöhnte er sie so, leckte sie mal sanft, dann wieder etwas rauer, und ihre leisen Geräusche der Lust turnten ihn unglaublich an. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass sie sich ihm so anstandslos hingab, ihm die völlige Kontrolle überließ und ihm freie Verfügung über ihren geilen Körper gewährte. Ungehemmt stöhnte sie ihre Lust heraus und spreizte ihre Beine noch etwas weiter für ihn.

Er löste sich von ihr und betrachtete sie, wie sie sich in ihren Fesseln wand und immer wieder über ihre Lippen leckte. Dabei packte er den Vibrator und begann, das Gerät in ihr zu bewegen, während sein Daumen sich auf ihre Perle legte und nahtlos dort ansetzte, wo seine Zunge aufgehört hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit zog er den Vibrator komplett aus ihr raus und stoppte seine Streicheleinheiten. "Na, wie gefällt dir das, Lady?" knurrte er kehlig.

Sie blinzelte und hob ihren Kopf. "Gott, Trent... mach weiter!"

Er grinste wieder sein dreckiges Grinsen. "Dem Wunsch komm ich sogar nach." Er schob den Vibrator wieder tief in sie hinein und sein Daumen umspielte wieder ihre Klitoris, während er sich über sie beugte und sie in einen heißen Kuss verwickelte.

Dann kam ihm eine weitere Idee. Schnell löste er sich von ihr und positionierte sich falsch herum über ihr. "Blas nochmal. Blas ihn, bis er steht." befahl er und sah zwischen ihren Körpern, wie sie sofort mit ihrem Kopf etwas hoch kam. Sie umschloss seinen halb aufgerichteten Penis mit ihren Lippen und begann langsam, daran zu saugen. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen, beugte sich dann wieder über ihre feuchte Spalte und widmete sich ihrer Perle.

Als er spürte, dass sie schon wieder kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus war, packte er den Vibrator und stieß damit tief in sie hinein, während er an ihrer Klitoris knabberte. Sie entließ seinen Penis aus ihrem Mund und warf ihren Kopf wild hin und her. "Trent..." schrie sie, während die Wellen des Orgasmus über sie hinweg rollten und sie durchschüttelten. Er grinste um ihre Perle herum und leckte sie noch ein wenig weiter.

Seine Erektion pochte und zuckte leicht, als sie ihn anflehte, aufzuhören und dieses Gefühl der Macht überschwemmte ihn fast. Nur widerwillig stoppte er, immerhin sollte sie noch ein wenig zu gebrauchen sein. Völlig auspowern konnte er sie später immer noch, wenn bei ihm auch nichts mehr ging.


	9. Wet

Kapitel 9

Wet

Er warf den Vibrator beiseite und sah dann wieder zu ihr runter. Heftig atmend lag sie unter ihm, sein Glied hing direkt über ihren Lippen und ein Lusttropfen glänzte auf seiner Eichel. Er richtete sich etwas auf, griff dann an seine Erektion und strich ihr mit der Eichel über ihre Lippen.

Ihre Zunge schnellte hervor und leckte sanft darüber, was ihn wohlig aufseufzen ließ. "Was soll ich machen... Dich in den Mund ficken oder lieber in deine kleine, heiße Pussy?" stöhnte er, als sie ihre Zunge langsam an seinem Schaft entlang wandern ließ.

"Mach, was du willst." raunte sie verführerisch und platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner Spitze.

Erneut zuckte seine Erektion und er biss sich auf die Lippe. Gott, die Frau wusste genau, dass er darauf stand, sie zu dominieren. Und sie spielte damit, setzte darauf, ihn damit zu reizen.

Sein Blick wanderte ihren Körper entlang. Immer noch hatte sie die Beine gespreizt, so dass er den perfekten Blick auf sie hatte. Sie war feucht und geschwollen und sah zum Anbeißen aus. Aber ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge vollbrachten Kunststückchen, die er auch genießen wollte.

Er stand auf und zog sie langsam zur Bettkante. Gut, dass er sie nicht jeweils an die Enden der Stange gefesselt hatte, sondern den Gurt einfach nur einmal darum gewickelt hatte, so konnte er ihre Position nach Belieben verändern.

Ihre Hände wurden hinter ihrem Rücken gehalten und Trent grinste leicht, als sie erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch sah. "Kannst es ja gar nicht erwarten." murmelte er erregt, nahm ihren Kopf sanft in beide Hände und führte seine Erektion zu ihrem Mund.

Bereitwillig ließ sie ihn ein, und er begann, sich vorsichtig zu bewegen, während sie ihn mit ihrer Zunge umspielte. Ihre Lippen pressten sich um seinen Schaft, übten Druck aus und sie saugte leicht an ihm, während er sich langsam vor und zurück bewegte. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise. Sie würde einige Zeit blasen müssen, bis er wieder soweit war, und das trieb ein zufriedenes Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

Immer weiter bewegte er sich, steigerte das Tempo langsam, während sie ihn verwöhnte. Seine Hände fuhren durch ihre Haare und strichen über ihre Schultern. Nach und nach spürte er, wie seine Eingeweide zu kribbeln begannen, und das Druckgefühl immer stärker wurde. Immer noch wusste er nicht, ober so weiter machen sollte, oder ob er sie auf den Rücken werfen und in die Matratze vögeln sollte, doch die Entscheidung nahm sie ihm ab. Da er ihren Kopf nicht festhielt, kam sie seinen sanften Bewegungen nun hart entgegen, so weit sie es konnte und saugte heftig an ihm. Nur Sekunden später war er soweit, begann unkontrolliert in ihren Mund zu stoßen und entlud sich laut stöhnend in sie. Sie bewegte ihren Kopf mit ihm mit, und saugte immer weiter, bis er das Gefühl hatte, völlig ausgelaugt zu sein.

Langsam zog er sich aus ihr zurück und ließ sich neben sie sinken. Schwer atmend zog er sie an sich und küsste sie hart. Sie presste ihren Körper gegen ihn und ließ zu, dass er gierig ihren Mund eroberte.

Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich von ihr und ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett sinken. Sie drehte sich halb, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte und er grinste zu ihr hoch. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das alles so mitmachst."

Sie lächelte leicht "Warum nicht. Ich bin ein neugieriger Mensch, auch in Sachen Sex. Und wenn es mir nicht gefallen hätte, hätte ich dich aufgehalten."

Er lachte leise. "Glaub ich dir aufs Wort." Dann griff er um ihre Hüfte, zog sie näher zu sich und begann, die Knoten aus ihren Fesseln zu lösen. Nachdem er sie befreit hatte, legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und sah zu ihr hoch. "Was hältst du von folgendem Plan: Duschen, Essen, ne Runde Schlafen, und dann mal sehen, was mir noch so einfällt?"

Sie fuhr ihm mit einer Hand langsam über seine Glatze, übte sanften Druck auf seine Kopfhaut aus "Klingt gut. Meinst du, das schaffen wir ohne Unterbrechung?"

Er drehte sich auf den Bauch, so dass er mit seinem Gesicht in ihrer Scham lag und drückte sie mit einer Hand etwas zurück. Langsam schob er ihre Beine auseinander und leckte einmal quer über ihre Schamlippen. "Dafür kann ich nicht garantieren." Sie schauderte, und er war versucht, weiter zu machen, aber sie konnte beide eine kleine Pause und eine Dusche vertragen. Leicht grinsend erhob er sich und half ihr ebenfalls vom Bett.

Sie rächte sich prompt für seine Aktion eben und griff nach seinen Hoden. Mit einem frechen Grinsen massierte sie ihn einige Sekunden, bevor sie ihn los ließ und zum Schrank huschte.

Er packte sie von hinten an den Armen. "Eh, keine Klamotten... Das stört nur."

Sie lachte leise. "Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur ein Duschtuch holen... ich hatte nicht vor, mich anzuziehen."

Er stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein und gab ihr einen leichte Klaps auf den Hintern.

Während sie zum Schrank ging, betrachtete er sie und war mit sich selbst ziemlich zufrieden. Er hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass ihr kleines Spielchen so enden würde. Wobei, enden war das falsche Wort, es hatte gerade erst angefangen. Denn dass er nicht nur diese Nacht mit ihr verbringen würde, dessen war er sich sicher. Er konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, dass sie es bei dieser Nacht bewenden lassen wollte. Und er hatte sowieso nichts gegen etwaige Wiederholungen, nicht mit dieser Frau.

* * *

Sein Blick schwankte zwischen Badewanne und Dusche hin und her, und letztlich entschied er sich für die Dusche. Er warf das Duschtuch, dass sie ihm gegeben hatte, auf den Korb neben der Dusche und stieg hinein. Sie fackelte gar nicht lange, sondern gesellte sich direkt zu ihm und stellte das Wasser an. Ein lauwarmer Strahl traf sie beide, den sie aber nicht weiter einstellte. "Ich hoffe, du duschst normal nicht heiß."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, eigentlich duschte er am liebsten noch kälter. Aber kaltes Wasser wäre wohl hier kontraproduktiv.

Sie stellte sich unter den Strahl. Das Wasser lief über ihren Kopf und an ihr herunter und er leckte sich die Lippen, als er ihren nassen Körper betrachtete. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf ihre Brüste, die immer noch leichte Spermaspuren aufwiesen. Sie stellte das Wasser ab, griff nach ihrem Duschgel, öffnete die Kappe und ließ sich ein bisschen davon auf die Brüste tropfen. Dabei sah sie ihn mit einem verführerischen Grinsen an. Diese Einladung konnte er nicht ausschlagen, sofort hob er seine Hände und begann, das Duschgel auf ihren Rundungen zu verteilen. Sanft rieb er über ihre Brustwarzen, strich mit den Fingern langsam darüber und registrierte zufrieden, dass sie genießerisch die Augen schloss.

Vorsichtig drehte er sie um und zog sie an sich, so dass sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine Brust lehnte. Er hob ihre Arme hoch und legte sie sich um den Nacken, so dass er besseren Zugriff hatte.

Ganz langsam ließ er seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern, verteilte das Duschgel überall und sie seufzte leise aus. Derweil senkte er den Kopf und begann, an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, was sie ihm mit einem leichten Zittern belohnte. Scheinbar war sie da sehr empfindlich, denn sie sog leicht die Luft ein, wann immer er mit seinen Zähnen dran knabberte.

Nach einigen Minuten stellte er die Dusche wieder an, um ihr den sorgsam verteilten Schaum wieder vom Körper zu spülen. Er strich ihr sanft über die Brustwarzen, nahm sie zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und reizte sie, und immer noch war er damit beschäftigt, an ihrem Hals und Ohr zu saugen, zu knabbern und zu lecken. Ihre Atmung ging inzwischen wieder schwerer und er war versucht, schon zwischen ihre Beine zu fassen, aber er hielt sich zurück.

Sie drückte sich seinen Händen entgegen, mit denen er nun vorsichtig ihre Brüste knetete, und stöhnte ganz leise. Ihre Finger fuhren über seine Glatze, suchten sich Halt an seinen Schultern und ihr Becken bewegte sich leicht hin und her, drückte sich gegen seinen Unterleib.

Mit einer Hand streichelte er weiter ihre Brüste, während sich seine zweite Hand quälend langsam einen Weg abwärts bahnte und einen kleinen, neckischen Stopp an ihrem Bauchnabel einlegte.

Als er zwischen ihren Beinen ankam, spürte er schon, wie sehr sie dieses sanfte, gefühlvolle Spiel doch anmachte, sie tropfte schon fast.

Langsam ließ er Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger über ihre Schamlippen gleiten, immer und immer wieder. Ihr Saft lief ihm über die Hand, während ihre Atmung sich nochmal steigerte und keuchender wurde. Ruhig ließ er seine Lippen über ihren Hals wandern, biss sie zärtlich, markierte sie, während er seinen Zeigefinger in ihre Spalte einführte und nach ihrer geschwollenen Klitoris tastete. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er das erste Mal darüber fuhr und sog scharf die Luft ein.

Die Hand, die ihre Brüste streichelte, wanderte zu ihrem Hals, streichelte sanft darüber, bevor er ihr Kinn packte und ihren Kopf in seine Richtung drehte. Er verwickelte sie in einen zärtlichen Zungenkuss, während er ihre Klitoris streichelte und dafür sorgte, dass sie leise in seinen Mund hinein stöhnte.

Sein bestes Stück meldete sich langsam wieder zurück, aber er ignorierte es erst mal. Es würde ewig dauern, bis er auch nur in die Nähe eines Orgasmus kommen würde. Und so lange würde sie definitiv nicht brauchen. Aber das störte ihn gerade überhaupt nicht. Er würde auch so seinen Spaß haben.

Während er sie küsste und fingerte, machte sich seine zweite Hand wieder daran, ihre Brüste zu verwöhnen. Sie erzitterte unter seinen Berührungen, ihr Keuchen wurde langsam zu Stöhnen. Er strich unendlich langsam über ihre Perle, bevor er sie zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen nahm und sie genau so reizte, wie er es schon mit ihren Brustwarzen gemacht hatte. Ein kleiner Schrei entwich ihr und sie drückte ihren Hintern fest gegen seine Erektion. Er lächelte in den Kuss hinein und beschleunigte seine Bewegung etwas.

Sie zitterte schon ziemlich und er war sich sicher, dass sie gleich kommen würde, also ließ er von ihr ab. Langsam dreht er sie um, legte beide Arme um sie und hob sie hoch. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und er schaffte es, sie auf seine Erektion zu schieben. Dann lehnte er sie mit dem Rücken gegen die kühle Wand.

Ohne sich zu bewegen löste er eine Hand von ihr und schob sie wieder zwischen ihre Beine. Sofort fand er ihren Punkt wieder und setzte seine zärtlichen Berührungen fort.

Sie beugte sich vor und startete einen langsamen, aber ziemlich leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, den er nur zu gerne erwiderte. Nun begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen, sanft, langsam. Er spürte, wie ihre Muskeln um ihn herum arbeiteten, und hörte, wie sie immer lauter stöhnte, sogar leise schrie, wenn er sich voll in ihr befand.

Wieder zwirbelte er ihre Perle zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und nur Sekunden später bäumte sie sich auf ihm auf, drückte sich fest gegen seinen Schoß und schrie seinen Namen, während sie den heftigsten Orgasmus dieses bisherigen Abends erlebte.

Er grinste leicht, als sie ihren Kopf völlig erschöpft gegen seine Schulter lehnte und murmelte "Himmel, und ich dachte, es könnte nicht mehr besser werden..."


	10. Of cucumbers and bananas

Kapitel 10

Of cucumbers and bananas

Nur langsam erholte sie sich. Als er sie abstellte, sackte sie ihm fast weg, so sehr zitterten ihre Beine. Schnell schlag er seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, während er ins Nichts starrte. Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, ihren zitternden, nassen Körper an sich zu pressen, und er freute sich schon auf die nächste Runde. Noch wusste er nicht, was genau er machen würde, aber es würden sich sicherlich noch einige spontane Ideen ergeben.

Nachdem sie wieder einigermaßen stehen konnte, duschten sie beide in Ruhe zu Ende und ließen sogar die Finger voneinander. Eine kleine Pause konnte nicht schaden, dachte sie so bei sich.

Himmel, der Mann war der Hammer. Während sie sich abtrocknete, fragte sie sich, wie er plötzlich auf die Idee gekommen war, so sanft mit ihr umzugehen. Nicht dass es sie gestört hatte, im Gegenteil, aber sie hätte bei ihm nie damit gerechnet. Das wiederum bedeutete für sie, dass sie bei ihm auf wirklich alles gefasst sein musste, und das trieb ihr ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht.

Sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl, seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen zu spüren und seine Zähne an ihrem Hals. Eine verdammt gefährliche Kombination, die er da ausgepackt hatte.

Sie hing ihr Tuch über den dafür hinter der Tür platzierten Heizkörper und drehte sich dann zu ihm. Er lehnte gegen der Wand und musterte sie mit unverhohlenem Interesse. "Essen?" fragte er.

Sie nickte und winkte ihn mit sich. Langsam wanderte sie durch den Flur zur Küche, spürte seine Blicke auf ihrem Körper und ein Kribbeln machte sich schon wieder in ihr breit.

Ihr erster Blick fiel in die Brotkiste, dort entdeckte sie noch zwei Baguette Stangen. Nachdenklich wanderte sie zum Kühlschrank weiter und inspizierte den Inhalt. "Was hältst du von nem Sandwich?" Nichts allzu Schweres, das sie beide träge machte, dachte sie so bei sich.

"Klar." brummte er hinter ihr und sah über ihre Schulter hinweg in den Kühlschrank.

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und zog das Gemüsefach auf. Dabei rieb ihr Hintern sich an seinem Unterleib und sie grinste verstohlen, als er ganz leise knurrte.

Sie packte alle nötigen Zutaten für ein gutes Sandwich auf die Arbeitsfläche, dann holte sie die Baguettes aus dem Brotkasten.

Er lehnte sich neben sie, während sie sich daran machte, die Sandwiches vorzubereiten.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Gurke und wieder musste sie leicht grinsen. Sie packte das Gemüse, wanderte um ihn herum zum Waschbecken und stellte das Wasser an. Mit lasziven, ziemlich eindeutigen Bewegungen wusch sie die Gurke ab, sah dabei zu ihm hoch und beobachtete ihn. Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Händen zu ihrem Gesicht und seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. "Sei froh, dass ich wirklich was zu essen vertragen kann..." raunte er und strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Hintern. Sie wackelte grinsend mit den Augenbrauen, drehte den Wasserhahn ab und wanderte wieder um ihn herum, nicht ohne dabei sein bestes Stück mit ihrer Hand sanft zu streicheln.

* * *

Sie schien es wirklich darauf anzulegen, dass er sie hier und jetzt direkt wieder flach legte. Aber er riss sich zusammen. Wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn er so mir nichts dir nichts auf ihre kleinen Aktionen sofort ansprang.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Kochinsel und ließ sie in Ruhe machen, hatte dadurch den perfekten Blick auf ihre Rückansicht und genoss die leicht wippenden Hüftbewegungen, die sie machte, wenn sie von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

Nicht ganz drei Minuten später hatte sie zwei sehr gut aussehende Sandwiches gezaubert und hielt ihm einen Teller hin. Dann lehnte sie sich gegen die Küchenzeile und biss in ihr Sandwich.

Auch er gönnte sich einen Bissen und kaute gemächlich.

"Sag mal..." fragte er kalkulierend "wie lange wird Forster eigentlich bei euch bleiben?"

"Hmm, bei seiner Schädelverletzung würd ich sagen mindestens zwei Wochen, eher länger." erwiderte sie nach kurzem Überlegen. "Warum?"

Er grinste leicht. "Bei euch ist er in guten Händen, da kann er nicht abhauen. Also hab ich noch ein wenig Zeit, mich mit dir zu vergnügen und muss da nicht morgen früh schon wieder auf der Matte stehen."

Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen und biss wieder in ihr Sandwich.

Etwa fünf Minuten später hatten sie ihre Sandwiches verspeist und Tara begann, aufzuräumen. Trent beobachtete sie und musste sich schon wieder zusammenreißen, sie nicht sofort zu überfallen. Vor allem, als sie das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine packte, beugte sie sich weiter nach vorne als nötig und wackelte sogar leicht mit dem Hintern. Sein bestes Stück, das in den letzten paar Minuten Pause eingelegt hatte, stand schon wieder halb nur bei diesem Anblick.

Tara klappte die Spülmaschine zu und drehte sich zu der Theke, die seitlich der Kochinsel angebracht war. Darauf stand ein Korb mit Obst, auf den sie zielstrebig zusteuerte. Erst konnte er nicht sehen, nach was sie da griff. Dann jedoch drehte sie sich um, lehnte sich gegen die Theke, so dass sich ihre Brüste nach vorne drückten und pellte langsam und genüsslich eine Banane ab. Dabei sah sie mit einem kleinen, listigen Grinsen zu ihm. Und seine Erektion wuchs rapide. Als sie dann die Banane ganz langsam in ihren Mund gleiten ließ, war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung endgültig vorbei.

Mir zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihr, packte sie an der Hüfte und hob sie auf die freie Fläche der Kochinsel. Dabei fiel ihr die Banane aus der Hand und landete auf dem Boden neben ihm. Er kickte das Obst mit dem Fuß aus dem Weg, zog Tara mit dem Hintern an sich heran und drückte sie auf die Arbeitsfläche, so dass sie vor ihm lag. Dabei ging er leicht in die Knie, stellte sich so hin, dass er festen Stand hatte. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung umschlang er ihre Beine, spreizte sie auseinander und versenkte seine inzwischen wieder voll erwachte Männlichkeit in ihr.

Sie keuchte auf und er knurrte "Du hast es doch nicht anders gewollt... Und jetzt finger dich dabei... ich will sehen, wie dus dir selbst machst." Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, begann er, sich hart und schnell in ihr zu bewegen.

Ihre Finger wanderten zwischen ihre Beine und begannen, ihre Perle zu streicheln und Trent beobachtete sie genau, sah jede noch so kleine neckische Bewegung, die ihre Finger ausführten, jedes Reiben und Stupsen. Jede kleinste Regung speicherte er ab, leckte sich leicht über die Lippen, während er immer wieder tief in sie hinein stieß und beschloss, dass es dieses Mal ein langer, harter Ritt für sie werden würde.

Sie keuchte leise. Ihre Perle war geschwollen vom Reiben und von den vorherigen Orgasmen immer noch leicht gereizt, so dass sie selbst nicht allzu lange brauchte, um sich an den Rand des Orgasmus zu bringen.

Trent schlug ihr vorsichtig die Finger weg und machte nahtlos weiter, nur bei weitem nicht so zärtlich und sanft, wie sie es sich selbst gemacht hatte. Sofort wurde ihr Keuchen zu lautem Stöhnen und ihre Muskeln um ihn herum zuckten schon verdächtig. Er spürte, wie die Muskeln seinen Penis massierten, fühlte das freudige Kribbeln, das sich in ihm breit machte und ließ sie kommen. Wieder schrie sie seinen Namen, was ihm einen unglaublichen Kick verpasste. Er würde sehen, wie oft er sie heute noch dazu treiben konnte, seinen Namen zu schreien... Und ihn anzuflehen... Einige Zeit rieb er noch an ihr weiter, ließ sie ein wenig betteln, bevor er ihre Klitoris erst mal zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

Er zog sich aus ihr zurück und betrachtete sie, wie sie schwer atmend auf der Arbeitsplatte lag, mit roten Wangen, flatternden Augenlidern und einer unheimlich feuchten Spalte. Ein herrlicher Anblick, von dem er gar nicht genug bekommen konnte.

"Bleib genau so, ich bin gleich wieder da." knurrte er und lief aus der Küche. Sie würde sich nicht von der Stelle rühren, dazu war sie viel zu geil auf dieses Spiel.

Schnell eilte er ins Schlafzimmer und holte sich den Gurt vom Bett. Während er in die Küche zurück lief, löste er die Schlaufen, die er vorhin rein gemacht hatte. Er trat von hinten an die Kochinsel und sah auf sie herab. "Nimm die Hände über den Kopf."

Sie folgte seinen Worten und er band ihr beide Hände zusammen, bevor er das andere Endes des Gurtes um eins der Standbretter der Kochinsel schlang und zuzog.

Damit hatte sie kaum noch die Möglichkeit, ihre Arme zu bewegen, sie konnte die Ellenbogen zwar noch ablegen, aber ihre Hände ruhten dann auf ihrem Brustkorb, weiter runter kam sie mit dem straffen Gurt nicht mehr.

Sie beobachtete ihn gespannt, während er um die Insel herum ging und sich wieder vor ihr positionierte. "Was hast du vor?" fragte sie mit lustgetränkter Stimme.

Er grinste böse. "Ich geb dir jetzt das, wonach du gebettelt hast, seit wir diese Küche betreten haben." Mit einem kräftigen Stoß versenkte er sich wieder in ihr, nahm das selbe, harte Tempo auf, das er vorher schon an den Tag gelegt hatte und legte seinen Daumen auf ihre Klitoris.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er einmal über ihre unheimlich gereizte Perle fuhr und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Ganz langsam rieb er an ihr, und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das würde sie wohl nicht lange durchhalten, dachte er bei sich, bald würde sie wieder schreiend unter ihm liegen.

Er rief sich ihre Fingerbewegungen ins Gedächtnis, versuchte, sie nachzumachen, und schien damit auch Erfolg zu haben, denn sie bäumte sich auf und stöhnte mit wackeliger Stimme "Oh Gott Trent... Gönn mir ne Pause."

"Oh nein... dieses Mal nicht, Lady." knurrte er und machte gnadenlos weiter. Um sie besser beobachten zu können, verlangsamte er das Tempo, mit dem er sich tief in sie bohrte. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper, der sich unter ihm wand und zuckte, und ihr Stöhnen war Musik in seinen Ohren. Sie so ausgeliefert vor sich zu haben beflügelte seine Lust nur weiter. Er rutschte aus ihr heraus, beugte sich vor und begann, ihre Brutwarze zu lecken. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihr Becken fest, presste sie so gegen die Arbeitsplatte und fingerte sie schnell und hart. Als sie binnen kurzer Zeit das zweite Mal kam, verteilte er kleine Bisse auf ihren Brüsten, markierte sie weiter als sein Spielzeug. Während sie zuckend unter ihm lag und ihr Orgasmus sie vollkommen im Griff hatte, hauchte er ihr ins Ohr "Das bekommst du, wenn du mich reizt, du kleines, geiles Stück..."

Sie ruckte an ihren Fesseln, wollte mit ihren Händen nach unten fahren, um ihn abzuwehren, aber die Fesseln hielten. "Bitte..." entfuhr es ihr kehlig.

Er grinste und hörte mit seinen Bewegungen auf.

Dafür schob er sich wieder in sie. Sie schien inzwischen so gereizt zu sein, dass sie zusammenzuckte und aufkeuchte, als er in sie stieß. Mit langen, tiefen Bewegungen trieb er sich in sie hinein, spürte, wie der Druck in seinen Eingeweiden zunahm. Wieder begann er, ihre Perle zu umspielen und sie stöhnte laut auf. "Du machst mich fertig..."

Er lachte dreckig "Genau so war das gedacht..."

Sie wand sich heftig unter ihm, ihr ganzer Körper zuckte und ihre Schreie trieben ihn immer weiter, sorgten dafür, dass er sich völlig in dieser Macht, die er gerade über sie hatte, verlor, sich von dem Gefühl seines immer näher rückenden Orgasmus einfach mitreißen ließ und nur noch eins kannte: schneller, tiefer, härter.

Seine Finger rieben ihre Klitoris schnell und ihre wild zuckenden Muskeln sorgten kurz darauf schon dafür, dass er mit einem lauten Schrei kam. Vor seinen Augen explodierten Sternchen und sein Körper bebte, während der Orgasmus wie ein Gewitter über ihn hinweg rollte. Mit letzter Kraft hielt er sich auf den Beinen, klammerte sich an Taras Hüfte fest und atmete schwer.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er sie los lassen konnte.

Sie lag völlig erledigt vor ihm, ihr Körper wurde immer mal wieder von leichtem Beben geschüttelt, was ihm zum Grinsen brachte. Völlig ausgepowert. Wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte.

Aber er fühlte sich inzwischen auch ziemlich müde. Wortlos knotete er ihre Hände frei, nahm sie auf die Arme und marschierte mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer. Langsam legte er sie auf dem Bett ab, bevor er in Ruhe durch alle Räume lief, überall die Lichter ausschaltete und sich dann zu ihr gesellte.

Diese Nacht war vorbei, jetzt brauchten sie wohl beide erst mal eine längere Pause. Er legte sich neben sie und drehte sich auf die Seite. Gemütlich stützte er den Kopf auf seiner Hand ab und musterte sie. Sie wirkte immer noch ein wenig weggetreten. Sanft fuhr er mit seinem Finger über ihre Lippen. "Alles okay?"

"Hmhm." kam es leise zurück "Nur K.O..." Mühsam drehte sie sich um, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Ein erschöpftes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. "Was für eine Nacht..."

Er legte locker seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. "Wiederholung nicht ausgeschlossen."

"Wiederholung unbedingt erwünscht." murmelte sie, drückte sich etwas hoch und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. Er zog sie fest an sich und vertiefte den Kuss.

Einige Minuten später lösten sie sich voneinander und grinsten beide leicht. Trent legte sich auf den Rücken, zog sie an sich und zog die Decke über sie Beide. Ja, Wiederholung war definitiv mehr als erwünscht. Das war der beste Sex seines Lebens gewesen und er hatte nicht vor, das so schnell wieder aufzugeben...


	11. Undercover

Kapitel 11

Undercover

Nur leicht driftete sie aus ihrer wirren Traumwelt in die Realität. Ihr Körper fühlte sich leicht wund an und leise stöhnend drehte sie sich auf die Seite. Nur noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben, ein bisschen die Wärme genießen, die er ausstrahlte... Sie spürte vage, wie ein Arm sich um ihre Hüfte legte und sie gegen seinen Körper gezogen wurde. Schon wieder fast eingeschlafen kuschelte sie sich in seinen Arm...

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. "Trent?" fragte sie mit verschlafener, heiserer Stimme. Das Bett neben ihr war leer, aber ein Zettel lag auf dem Kopfkissen.

"Hey Lady.

Hab nen Anruf von meinem Boss verpasst... Muss los. Hätte gern noch weiter gemacht, aber aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben."

Darunter stand seine Handy Nummer.

Grinsend sank sie in die Kissen zurück, ächzte aber gleich darauf. Weiter machen? Oh Gott, das wäre heute wohl nix geworden. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte sie es im Fitnesscenter mächtig übertrieben, vor allem zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte sie sich richtig wund.

Aber sie war auch so befriedigt wie schon unglaublich lange nicht mehr... eigentlich wie noch nie. Sie spreizte die Beine leicht, um sich etwas Luft zu verschaffen und verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf. Ihr Blick ging ins nichts, während sie über die letzte Nacht nachdachte. Trent war einfallsreich, das musste man ihm wirklich lassen. Sie war gespannt, auf welche Ideen er noch so kommen würde. Aber er brauchte sich nicht einzubilden, dass sie ihn immer so über sich verfügen lassen würde. Irgendwann würde sie den Spieß einfach mal umdrehen und ihn dominieren. Sie musste nur die passende Gelegenheit abwarten. Aber die würde sich sicherlich noch bieten. hoffentlich auch des öfteren, und hoffentlich bald, denn sie hatte diese Nacht unglaublich genossen. So ein animalischer, wilder Mann war ihr noch nie unter gekommen, und sie gedachte nicht, ihn so schnell wieder davon kommen zu lassen.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich hoch und kam zitternd auf die Beine. "Oh man..." murmelte sie und hielt sich an der Wand fest. "Na warte, Trent... Rache ist süß..."

Sie wankte in den Flur und griff nach ihrem Rucksack. Langsam fischte sie das Handy raus und tippte seine Nummer ein. Während sie in die Küche weiter ging, schrieb sie ihm eine schlichte Antwort:

"Wann?"

* * *

_14 Monate später_

Ziemlich erschöpft lag sie auf ihm drauf und strich ihm mit sanftem Druck über seine Glatze. Diese Geste hatte sie sich im letzten Jahr irgendwie angewöhnt und er mochte es. Die sanfte Berührung stand im krassen Kontrast zu dem zumeist ziemlich heftigen Sex, den sie miteinander hatten.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, an die vielen heißen Stunden, die sie in den letzten Monaten miteinander verbracht hatten. Es war eigentlich keine Woche vergangen, in denen sie nicht mindestens einmal übereinander hergefallen waren. Sogar einen kleinen Urlaub hatten sie zusammen gemacht. Fast wie ein Paar, dabei waren sie keins.

Rein platonische Sexbeziehung, so hatte Tara es einmal genannt, und er fand den Ausdruck passend.

Er hegte keinerlei romantische Gefühle für sie, und sie für ihn wohl auch nicht, das wäre ihm mit der Zeit irgendwann aufgefallen. Da war nur eine verdammt große sexuelle Anziehung und sowas wie eine Freundschaft. Er konnte sich bei ihr auch mal auskotzen, und hörte ihr im Gegenzug zu, wenn sie Frust hatte. Und natürlich war danach immer ausgiebiger Frustabbau angesagt.

Er seufzte leise. Er würde das hier vermissen, das wusste er jetzt schon. Aber er konnte sie schlecht ins Handgepäck verfrachten und mitnehmen.

Sie sah ihn an "Was ist los?" Scheinbar war ihr sein Stimmungswechsel aufgefallen.

"Ich hab nen neuen Auftrag." brummte er missmutig.

"Oh..." sie seufzte leise. "Bei dem Ton geh ich mal davon aus, dass wir uns die nächste Zeit nicht mehr sehen werden."

Er nickte knapp "Stimmt. Ich muss ins Ausland. Undercover. Das kann in zwei Monaten alles schon erledigt sein... aber es kann auch länger dauern."

"Wie bei La Genouille?" ihre Finger wanderten über sein Gesicht, strichen seine Konturen nach, während sie ihn fragend ansah.

Er hatte ihr einmal grob von diesem speziellen Auftrag erzählt, wie lange er dafür sein normales Leben hatte aufgeben müssen. Und dass er eigentlich keine solchen Aufträge mehr hatte machen wollen. "Leider. Ich konnts meinem Chef nicht ausreden, er meint, ich wär der beste Mann dafür. Und ich hab so viel Lust..." Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Ihre Finger bahnten sich einen Weg an seinem Hals entlang abwärts "Wann musst du los?"

Er schloss die Augen konzentrierte sich auf ihre Finger, die eine kribbelnde Spur auf ihrem Weg über seine Brust hinterließen. "Morgen Abend geht mein Flieger."

"Dann haben wir ja wenigstens noch Zeit, uns richtig zu verabschieden." murmelte sie, beugte sich vor und begann, an seinem Hals zu saugen.

Seine Hände machten sich auch auf Wanderschaft, fuhren ihren Rücken entlang und er neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihr mehr Haut zum verwöhnen zu präsentieren. "Das auf jeden Fall..."

Ganz langsam bahnten sich ihre Lippen einen Weg nach unten, folgten der Spur, die ihre Finger schon unterlassen hatten, bis zu seinem besten Stück, das natürlich wieder hellwach war und nur darauf wartete, von Tara verwöhnt zu werden.

Er schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl ihrer vorwitzigen Zunge auf seiner Eichel und ihrer Hände an seinen Hoden. Bereitwillig spreizte er seine Beine, so dass sie sich dazwischen knien konnte. Neckisch leckte sie seinen Schaft hoch und runter, sah dabei immer wieder zu ihm auf und ihre Augen funkelten amüsiert. Schließlich, nach einiger Zeit, in der er - obwohl er schon zwei Mal gekommen war - wieder ziemlich geil war, schloss sie endlich ihre Lippen um ihn und begann, an ihm zu saugen. Seine Hände fuhren in ihre Haare und er dirigierte sie leicht in ihren Bewegungen, während er ihr mit der Hüfte immer entgegen kam.

Irgendwann, kurz, bevor er soweit war, löste sie sich von ihm, kletterte auf ihn und versenkte ihn mit einer langsam, flüssigen Bewegung in sich. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und er packte sie an der Hüfte, um sie noch fester auf sich zu drücken. Er wollte sie spüren, sie noch ein letztes Mal voll ausfüllen.

Sie lächelte sanft und begann, sich auf ihm zu bewegen, langsame, tiefe Bewegungen, die das Kribbeln in ihm nur noch steigerten. Wie automatisch wanderten seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine und er begann, ihre Perle zu stimulieren. Mit seiner freien Hand spielte er an ihrer Brustwarze, strich mit der Fingerspitze sanft darüber und sah mit Genugtuung, wie sich ihr Warzenhof zusammenzog und ihre Brustwarze sich steil aufrichtete.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und leise Töne der Lust entwichen ihr, während sie ihr Becken kreisend auf und ab bewegte. Sie stützte sich auf ihm ab, erhob sich so weit, dass er fast heraus rutschte, nur um ihn dann mit Schwung wieder tief in sich aufzunehmen.

Das Kribbeln in seinen Eingeweiden wurde stärker, genauso wie der Drang, sie härter zu nehmen. Er setzte sich auf, so gut er konnte, schlang seine Arme um sie und drehte sie auf de Rücken, ohne aus ihr heraus zu gleiten.

Sie spreizte ihr Beine und er beugte sich zu ihr und verwickelte sie in einen stürmischen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Mit nur einer Hand abgestützt begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen, sich tief in sie zu bohren, während seine Finger weiter an ihrer Perle spielten und dafür sorgten, dass sie in seinen Mund keuchte und sich unter ihm in Erregung wand.

Nur kurze Zeit später zuckte sie unter ihm, und ihr Orgasmus brachte ihn mit über die Klippe. Beide schrien ihre Lust heraus, und er hörte nicht auf, sich in ihr zu bewegen, bis die Erschöpfung ihn dazu zwang. Keuchend kam er auf ihr zu liegen, stützte sich irgendwie mit seinen Ellenbogen auf dem Bett ab, um sie nicht unter sich zu begraben und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

Sie sah ihn aus glasigen, lustverhangenen Augen an und grinste leicht.

* * *

Tara sah auf die Uhr und seufzte laut. Jetzt war er wohl im Flieger. Und sie hatte Nachtschicht. Sie würde ihn wohl wirklich vermissen. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht liebte, so hatte sie ihn doch sehr in ihr Herz geschlossen und die Zeit mit ihm wahnsinnig genossen. Nachdenklich sah sie auf den kleinen Glasflacon, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch ruhte. Ein Abschiedsgeschenk, etwas von seinem Rasierwasser war drin. Wie er darauf gekommen war, konnte sie sich echt nicht erklären. Klar, sie hatte immer gesagt, dass er damit besonders gut roch. Aber sie hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass sie auf solche kleinen, filigranen Sachen, wie diesen Flakon in Tropfenform stand. Er kannte sie wohl besser, als sie es je geglaubt hatte...


	12. Lost

Kapitel 12

2 Years

Müde saß sie in ihrem Büro. Ihre Arme schmerzen von der langen Reanimation, die sie vor nicht ganz einer Stunde abgebrochen hatten. Wieder ein junges Leben verloren. Aber wahrscheinlich war es besser so für die arme Soldatin. Sie wäre vielleicht nie wieder richtig wach geworden mit den schweren Hirnschäden, die der Neurochirurg vorausgesagt hatte. Koma, apallisches Syndrom, eines von beiden wäre wohl ihr Schicksal gewesen.

Um sich etwas zu erholen hatten sowohl Tara als auch Andrew, der mit ihr reanimiert hatte, sich in ihre Büros zurück gezogen und hingen nun über trockener, aber wichtiger Schreibarbeit. Taras Berg an Papieren hatte sich in den letzten Monaten doch etwas vergrößert, da sie nur noch selten Überstunden schob. Und seit Christin und Stephen gekündigt hatte und noch kein Ersatz für die Beiden nachgekommen war, hatten sie etwas mehr zu tun, so dass die Büroarbeit oftmals liegen blieb.

Sie legte gerade einen Antrag auf zwei neue Beatmungsgeräte in den Ausgangskorb, als es klopfte und Chen seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte. "Hey Tara, du hast Besuch."

Sie sah auf. "Huh? Wer denn?"

Chen zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Hat seinen Namen nicht genannt, er meinte nur, er wäre ein alter Bekannter von dir. Aber die Stimme kommt mir irgendwoher bekannt vor."

Sie erhob sich und seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Zeit für irgendwelche Besucher. Das war vermutlich Jones, der schneite hier alle paar Monate mal rein und sagte Hallo, wenn er gerade in der Stadt war.

Chen verkrümelte sich wieder Richtung Stationsstützpunkt, während Tara sich zur Besucherschleuse begab und davor wartete. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Die letzte Nacht war zu lang gewesen, sie war viel zu spät ins Bett gegangen. Aber was konnte eine Frau tun, wenn sie ...

"Hey Lady, woran denkst du?"

Ihre Augen flogen auf und sie starrte ihn völlig verblüfft an. "Trent?"

"Yap. Bin wieder im Lande..." meinte er leicht grinsend und musterte sie eingehend.

Erinnerungen krochen hoch, Nächte, an die sie seit einigen Monaten keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr verschwendet hatte. Sie lächelte sanft und betrachtete ihn. Er war braun gebrannt und hatte immer noch dieses spitzbübische, verruchte Grinsen im Gesicht, mit dem er sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte - in mehrerer Hinsicht.

"Komm." meinte sie schlicht, stieß sich von der Wand ab und marschierte zurück zu ihrem Büro. Fast zwei Jahre war es jetzt her, dass sie ihre letzte Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten, sein Einsatz hatte viel länger gedauert, als sie beide für möglich gehalten hatten.

* * *

Trent folgte ihr. Sie sah noch fast genauso aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, nur die Haare waren inzwischen schulterlang. Er war versucht, seine Finger in die leicht gelockte Pracht zu tauchen und hindurch zu streichen, aber er beherrschte sich.

In ihrem Büro lehnte sie sich gegen den Schreibtisch und sah zu ihm hoch. "Du warst verdammt lange weg."

"Leider. Ich hatte mit Monaten gerechnet, nicht mit Jahren. Solche Aufträge wollte ich ja eigentlich nicht mehr machen." erwiderte er leicht genervt.

"Ich weiß, hattest du ja erzählt. Dieser Frosch Fall..." meinte sie nachdenklich. Dann seufzte sie leise. "Aber du siehst gut aus. Der Fall scheint zumindest auch ein paar positive Aspekte gehabt zu haben."

Ihre Stimme war... normal. Es fehlte das Knistern, das eigentlich fast von Anfang an zwischen ihnen gelegen hatte. "Ja, es ging mir nicht zu schlecht dabei. Viel Sonne, wie man sieht." Er rieb sich über seine obligatorische Glatze, die natürlich auch braun gebrannt war.

Sie lachte leise. "Stimmt. Steht dir aber gut. Die Frauen müssen dir doch scharenweise nach gerannt sein."

Er verschränkte die Arme und betrachtete sie amüsiert. "Warst du Mäuschen oder wie?"

"Nein, aber ich weiß wohl zu gut, welche Wirkung du auf Frauen haben kannst, wenn du willst." erwiderte sie ebenso amüsiert. Sie stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab. "Willst du was trinken?"

"Immer doch." antwortete er, während sie zu ihrem Schrank lief.

Nachdem sie zwei Gläser eingeschenkt hatte, reichte sie ihm eins davon. Ihre Finger berührten sich leicht und er genoss das Gefühl, ihre Haut wieder zu spüren, wenn auch nur so flüchtig. "Und du hast alles gut überstanden, keine Probleme gehabt?" holte sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Nein, mir gehts gut." erwiderte er, bevor er einen Schluck trank. "Das Einzige, was mir die ganze Zeit gefehlt hat, waren unsere Nächte." meinte er schließlich gerade heraus. Er musste wissen, woran er jetzt bei ihr war.

Sie lächelte sanft. "Ich hab den Sex mit dir am Anfang auch unheimlich vermisst...Aber es hat sich viel getan, nachdem du weg warst."

Er seufzte lautlos. Nun war ihm klar, was an ihr anders war. Er musterte sie eingehend, sah ihr in die Augen und entdeckte etwas Neues an ihr.

In den eineinhalb Jahren, in denen sie sich ständig getroffen hatten, hatte er sie in vielen Gemütszuständen gesehen: Zufrieden, erschöpft, befriedigt, lüstern, wütend, genervt, fröhlich und noch mehr. Aber er hatte sie niemals richtig glücklich gesehen. Im Gegensatz zu jetzt.

"Behandelt er dich gut?" fragte er schlicht.

Ihre Augen strahlten, als sie nickte. "Das tut er." Ihr Blick wanderte an ihm vorbei auf ihre Wand mit den vielen Bildern. Neugierig drehte er sich um und suchte nach einem Bild, das neuer wirkte, konnte aber keins entdecken, all diese Bilder waren schon hier gewesen, als er sie damals kennen gelernt hatte.

"Einer deiner Kollegen?" fragte er.

"Nein, wo denkst du hin. Bei mir auf Station gibt es keine Paare, Arbeitskollegen sollten keine Beziehung führen, oder besser gesagt, Paare sollten nicht auf der selben Station arbeiten. Stört die Balance des Teams." Sie lief an ihm vorbei und blieb bei den Bildern aus ihrer Zeit bei den Marines stehen.

Er trat neben sie. Also einer ihrer alten Kameraden. "Warum erst jetzt?" fragte er aus reiner Neugierde und sah zu ihr runter.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig. "Weil er damals glücklich verheiratet war, ich kein Interesse an Beziehungen im allgemeinen hatte aufgrund meiner Tätigkeit beim USMC, wir uns Anfang der Neunziger aus den Augen verloren haben, als er das USMC verlassen hat und er mir vor knapp einem Jahr hier erst wieder über den Weg gelaufen ist.

Oder besser gesagt, drüben in Zimmer 14 gelandet ist. Du glaubst nicht, was das für ein Schock war. Da seh ich ihn 20 Jahre nicht und dann liegt er SO in der Notaufnahme."

Ihre Wangen wurden bei der Erinnerung etwas blass und er fragte sich, in welch erbärmlichem Zustand der Mann wohl gewesen war. Schließlich wusste er, dass sie normal nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen war, sie hatte mehr als genug in ihrem Leben gesehen und erlebt.

"Aber... es hatte auch sein Gutes. Es hat lange gedauert, bis sich mehr zwischen uns entwickelt hat, aber..." sie führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, hob die Hand und strich vorsichtig über eins der Bilder.

Trent beugte sich nach vorne und betrachtete das Bild. Sie war darauf zu sehen, viel jünger als heute, mit Tanktop und Wüstentarnhose bekleidet. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, so sehr lachte sie. Sie hing in den Armen eines anderen Soldaten, der ebenfalls lachte und sie zu kitzeln schien. Trent musterte das Gesicht des Mannes und hob beide Brauen, denn er kannte dieses junge, fröhliche Gesicht... nur wesentlich älter und grimmiger.

"Gibbs?" entfuhr es ihm erstaunt. "Du bist mit Gibbs zusammen?"

"Du kennst Jethro?" fragte Tara nicht minder erstaunt.

Er brummte leise "Ja, wir hatten schon des öfteren das Vergnügen miteinander."

"Na das klingt aber nicht gerade freundschaftlich." Sie musterte ihn neugierig.

Trent lachte trocken. "Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Er traut mir so weit, wie er mich werfen kann. Und ich kann jetzt nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich ihn sonderlich mag."

Tara schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ihr seid euch in gewisser Weise ähnlich, weißt du. Er ist genau so ein sturer Bock wie du, und genauso zielstrebig, sowohl beruflich als auch privat."

Er winkte nur ab. "Wenn ich nicht für die CIA arbeiten würde, hätte er vermutlich nicht solche Probleme mit mir. Aber was solls. ich muss es ja nicht ihm aushalten, sondern du... Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du da tust. Gibbs ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, funktionierende Beziehungen zu führen." warnte er sie ruhig.

Sie kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, eine steile Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass sie sauer wurde, doch bevor sie was sagen konnte, legte er ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. "Du brauchst nicht wütend werden. Ich will dir das nicht ausreden, das ist deine Entscheidung. Ich will nur nicht, dass er dir unnötig weh tut. Auch wenn das, was wir hatten, nur sexuell und freundschaftlich war, mag ich dich, und würde ungern sehen, wie er dir das Herz bricht."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder sanft und sie lächelte unter seinem Finger. "Ich kenne seine Vergangenheit, auch die schlechten Zeiten, ich weiß von seinen gescheiterten Ehen und Beziehungen. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Jethro trägt mich auf Händen, und ich denke, hoffe nicht, dass sich das nochmal ändern wird."

Er zog seine Hand zurück und sah ihr in die Augen. "Du siehst glücklich aus."

"Ich bin glücklich, Trent. Ich liebe ihn." erwiderte sie einfach.

Trent musste lächeln. Dieses Statement war so von Herzen gekommen, dass es ihn berührte. Er freute sich für sie. Das Einzige, was ihn an der Sache wurmte, war, dass er sie ausgerechnet an Gibbs 'verloren' hatte. Jeder andere... aber nicht Gibbs. Aber gut, damit musste er wohl oder übel leben.

Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Man sieht es. Aber..." er begann wieder zu grinsen "wenn er es verbockt, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lief zu ihrer Bürotür.

Er hörte sie lachen. "Ich werds mir merken, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass du recht haben solltest."

Ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen, hob er die Hand. "Bye, Lady."


	13. SC 1 Frustabbau

Die Hauptgeschichte ist vorbei, ab hier gehen die Shortcuts und Zwischengeschichten los. viel Spaß weiterhin =)

Shortcut 1

Frustabbau

Tara klappte die Akte zu, als es klingelte. Das war sicherlich Trent. Um die Uhrzeit kamen normal nämlich keine Besucher mehr hier rein, und die ganzen Angehörigen der derzeit hier liegenden Patienten wussten das.

Sie drückte den Öffner, erhob sich, warf noch einen Blick auf die Kamera in Forsters Zimmer und seufzte leise, während sie sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleiden machte. Zum Glück hatte sie im Moment nur Forster zu versorgen, und der war pflegeleicht, jetzt wo seine Fixierung ab war und seine Verletzungen kaum noch gefährlich. Ihr Aktenberg hatte sich in den letzten Wochen nämlich beträchtlich gesteigert, seit Trent in ihr Leben getreten war, und den konnte sie nun etwas abarbeiten.

Aber ihre Laune hatte sich ebenfalls enorm verbessert, das hatten sogar die Kollegen schon gemerkt und sie darauf angesprochen. Sie hatte nur gelächelt und nichts dazu gesagt. Der Einzige, der sich denken konnte, was los war, war Andrew, aber der äußerte sich überhaupt nicht zu der Sache, schien sich seinen Teil einfach nur zu denken.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand gegenüber der Besucherumkleiden und wartete, bis Trent heraus kam. "Forster wird in drei Tagen in den Forensischen Trakt verlegt." begrüßte sie ihn und runzelte leicht die Stirn über seinen mürrischen Ausdruck. "Hat dein Boss dich aufgehalten?"

"Nein, Stau auf der Interstate, die ganzen Straßen sind das reinste Verkehrschaos." erwiderte Trent und fuhr sich über die Glatze. Er schien ziemlich frustriert zu sein darüber, dass es schon nach 21 Uhr war, eigentlich hatte er schon vor zwei Stunden hier sein wollen.

Inzwischen kannten sie sich jetzt fast vier Wochen, so lange lag Forster schon hier. Tara musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie an die Nächte dachte, die sie mit Trent schon verbracht hatte. Vor allem, wenn einer von ihnen beiden Frust hatte abbauen wollen, war es immer stürmisch zur Sache gegangen.

Auch er grinste leicht, der mürrische Ausdruck verschwand sofort. "Na, sind deine Gedanken wieder in der Gosse, Lady?" knurrte er mit kehliger Stimme, von der er inzwischen haargenau wusste, was sie in Tara provozierte.

Sie bekam prompt eine Gänsehaut. "Was erwartest du?" erwiderte sie verführerisch. "Nach dem, was du schon so mit mir angestellt hast, kann ich ja wohl kaum an was anderes denken, wenn ich dich sehe." Sie sah sich um, aber weit und breit war kein Kollege zu sehen. Dann trat sie einen Schritt vor und griff ihm zwischen die Beine. "Und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es dir anders geht." Während sie sprach, massierte sie seine Hoden sanft. Wenn er wieder mal spielen wollte, konnte er das gerne haben, dachte sie bei sich. Und ein wenig Frustaufbau für ihn konnte nicht schaden. Das würde ihre Vorfreude auf morgen früh nur noch erhöhen.

* * *

Er schloss die Augen, genoss ihrer Berührung. "Hatte ich nicht vor. Aber wenn du so weiter machst, zerre ich dich in die nächste dunkle Ecke." Seine Lust, die er eh schon alleine durch ihre Blicke immer verspürte, schoss rapide nach oben und er war ganz kurz davor, sie einfach hier und jetzt von ihrem Klamotten zu befreien und ihr zu zeigen, was ihm gerade im Kopf herum ging.

Sie ließ ihn nur langsam los. "Es schwebt dir doch sowieso schon länger im Kopf rum, mich hier mal flach zu legen." meinte sie frech und drehte sich in Richtung der Patientenzimmer.

Trent packte sie am Arm, presst sie an sich und begann, an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. "Wie wahr. Pass auf, dass uns niemand sieht." brummte er und dirigierte sie rückwärts zu den Besucherumkleiden. Jetzt wollte er sie erst recht, und nichts würde ihn davon abhalten.

Sie keuchte leise "Eigentlich muss ich arbeiten, das ist dir schon klar, oder?"

Seine Zunge leckte sanft über ihren Hals. "Du hast doch nur Forster. Für 10 Minuten wird dich schon keiner vermissen, oder?"

"Nein..." seufzte sie schon leicht erregt, während seine Hand unter ihren Kittel wanderte.

"Und du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, dass du davon noch nicht geträumt hast." flüsterte er. Blind tastete er mit seiner freien Hand nach dem Türgriff zur Umkleide.

Auch er wusste um die Besucherzeiten. Hier würde jetzt keiner rein kommen. Ohne von ihrem Hals abzulassen, zog er sie weiter in den kleinen Waschraum, der zwischen dem Raum mit den Spinden und dem Raum mit der Wäsche lag. Erst jetzt ließ er von ihr ab und verriegelte beide Türen.

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr und musterte sie. Gott, er liebte es, diesen Blick in ihre Augen zu sehen, wenn die Lust bei ihr langsam die Oberhand gewann und der Verstand sich verabschiedete. Er stieß sie sanft gegen eins der Waschbecken, ging in die Knie und zog ihr die Arbeitshose und die Unterhose runter. Bereitwillig ließ sie sich die störenden Klamotten entfernen und spreizte ihre Beine leicht.

Zufrieden betrachtet er sich das Bild, das sie ihm bot. Sie war schon leicht feucht und ihre Spalte glänzte verlockend. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, und freute sich wieder einmal, dass sein Auftrag ihn so so einer Frau geführt hatte, zu der Erfüllung all seiner sexuellen Wünsche. Sein Penis war mehr als bereit, und wenn er nur an ihre heiße Enge dachte, zuckte seine Erektion schon voller Vorfreude.

Mit zwei Fingern fuhr er zwischen ihre Schamlippen, bevor er seine Zunge in ihrer Spalte versenkte. Sie schnaufte leise aus und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, spreizte ihre Beine noch weiter für ihn. Genüsslich ließ er seine Zunge in sie hinein gleiten, während er mit seiner freien Hand unter ihren Kittel fuhr und ihre Brust knetete.

Sie keuchte lustvoll, als er sich aus ihr zurück zog und dafür mit einem Finger über ihre Perle strich. Er erhob sich, nur um sie in einen heißen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Ihre Hände machten sich rasch auf Wanderschaft, streiften nun auch seine Hose nach unten und befreiten seine pochende Erektion. Sofort schloss sich ihre Hand darum und begann, ihn zu massieren. Er stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein, packte sie am Po und hob sie auf den Rand des Waschbeckens. "Ich will dich jetzt ficken, und keinen gerubbelt bekommen." knurrte er, stieß ihre Hand leicht weg und versenkte sich in ihr. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sich zu bewegen begann und ihre Klitoris weiter verwöhnte.

Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Rücken und sie versuchte verzweifelt, das Keuchen und Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, aber ganz gelang es ihr nicht, also versiegelte er ihren Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen, heißen Kuss.

Kurz bevor sie kam, ließ er jedoch von ihr ab ."Gefällt dir das?" fragte er kehlig.

Sie blinzelte, sah ihn fragend an. "Was?" kam es leise, mit lustgetränkter Stimme von ihr.

"Hier von mir gevögelt zu werden." hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. "Hier, wo uns jederzeit jemand erwischen kann..." Während er sprach, versenkte er sich weiter in ihr, hielt seinen Rhythmus langsam, aber tief.

Ihre Wangen glühten, als sie nickte und er musste grinsen. Wieder knabberte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen, während seine Finger ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahmen. "Mal sehen, an welchen Orten es mich in Zukunft noch überkommen wird, dich einfach mal zu überfallen."

"Da bin ich gespannt..." entfuhr es ihr zwischen unterdrücktem Stöhnen. Trent grinste nur und steigerte sein Tempo etwas. Das Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib wurde langsam mehr und auch sie schien schon wieder fast soweit zu sein. Sie zitterte, zuckte und schien leise Schreie zu unterdrücken.

Er intensivierte seine Bewegungen an ihrer Perle, während er sich immer wieder tief und schnell in sie versenkte und sich langsam in dem unglaublichen Gefühl verlor, das ihm ihre enge, heiße Pussy gab, wenn sie um ihn herum pulsierte. "Oh ja..." entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich.

Sie sah ihn an, Leidenschaft und pure Lust blickten ihm entgegen, während sie schon heftig zitterte und ihr Atem stoßweise ging. "Hmm?" brummte sie kehlig.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen seinerseits zu unterdrücken, bevor er knurrte "Kleines, geiles Stück... schön eng, schön feucht... und immer bereit für mich..."

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, verbiss sich einen Aufschrei, als ihr Orgasmus heranrollte und keuchte "Bastard..." bevor sie sich völlig in ihrer Lust verlor. Ihr Kopf rollte unkontrolliert hin und her und ihr unterdrücktes Stöhnen turnte ihn unglaublich an.

Ihre zuckenden Muskeln stimulierten seine Erektion, trieben ihn rasend schnell voran. "Genau das willst du doch..." keuchte er, während er sich mit harten, kräftigen Stößen in ihr bewegte. Nur Sekunden später spürte er, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog, und er entlud sich mit einem langen, tiefen Stöhnen in ihr.

Grinsend ließ er von ihr ab, nicht ohne ihr ein paar Tücher aus dem Spender hinter ihr zu reichen, mit denen sie sein Sperma und ihren Saft auffangen konnte. Sie hatte sicher keine Ersatzwäsche dabei, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

Nur langsam löste er sich von ihr und knurrte ihr ins Ohr "Du solltest dir angewöhnen, immer nen Ersatzschlüpfer dabei zu haben. Er weiß, wann und wo ich über dich herfalle..."

Sie schauderte leicht und grinste. "Ich werds mir merken..."


	14. SC 21 Willkommen zu Hause

Shortcut 2.1

Willkommen Zuhause

Neugierig sah Tara sich um. Sie war bisher noch nicht in Trents Haus gewesen, obwohl er ihr vor vier Wochen schon einen Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt hatte mit dem Kommentar, dass sie jederzeit vorbei kommen konnte. Es hatte sich nur bisher einfach keine Möglichkeit ergeben, einmal quer durch Washington zu fahren, da sie hatte arbeiten müssen und Trent zeitweilig verreist war. Aber jetzt hatte sie zum Glück bis einschließlich Montag frei, und nun wollte sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen und sich bei ihm einquartieren, sozusagen als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Trent kannte ihr Häuschen inzwischen schließlich in- und auswendig. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen als sie daran dachte, warum das so war.

Der Flur war unscheinbar, klein, und relativ hell gehalten. Aus Gewohnheit schlüpfte sie aus Jacke und Schuhen und warf ihren Rucksack in die Ecke, bevor sie sich auf Erkundungstour begab. Wenn ihre Rechnung aufging, hatte sie noch zwei Stunden Zeit, bis er hier aufschlagen würde. Falls der Flug denn pünktlich landete. Ihr Besuch hier war eine spontane Entscheidung, und auch aus sexuellem Frust geboren, denn Trent war jetzt fast zwei Wochen nicht in Washington gewesen, und seit sie sich kannten, hatten sie noch nie eine so lange Pause zwischen ihren Schäferstündchen gehabt.

Die Küche war ziemlich neu und ziemlich unbenutzt. Kein Wunder, so oft wie Trent in den letzten Wochen bei ihr gewesen war. Es sah nach typisch Junggeselle hier aus. Kein Obst zu sehen, der Kühlschrank relativ leer, sah man von Bier, einer Packung Wurst und Butter ab. Im Gefrierfach hatte sie die Auswahl zwischen Pizza, Pommes und Chicken McNuggets. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wenn sie sich hier für die nächsten vier Tage einnisten wollte, würde sie wohl erst mal einkaufen müssen. Aber... heute würden Pommes und Nuggets wohl reichen, sie wagte zu bezweifeln, dass sie heute nochmal nach draußen gehen würden.

Weiter lief sie durch das Haus. Das Wohnzimmer war in Grautönen gehalten, mit einer bequem wirkenden großen Couch, und er hatte angrenzend sogar ein Esszimmer mit einem großen, runden Mahagoni Tisch und den passenden Stühlen.

Das Bad im Obergeschoss war ebenfalls ziemlich dunkel gehalten, aber elegant. Und er hatte eine riesige Badewanne mit Whirlpoolfunktion. Sehr schön, das würde sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Und dann eine Massage... sie grinste leicht. Wahrscheinlich würde es kein Problem darstellen, Trent dazu zu überreden. Mal sehen, ob er Massageöl da hatte.

Das Schlafzimmer war riesig, und Tara musste ziemlich breit grinsen, als sie gewisse Dinge entdeckte, die den Sex mit ihm wohl ziemlich interessant gestalten konnten. Das würden, sofern er denn nun auch frei hatte, vier sehr interessante Tage und Nächte werden.

Nachdem sie das Haus erkundet hatte, nahm sie erst mal ein ausgiebiges Bad. Noch war sie alleine, und das wollte sie noch ausnutzen, sich noch ein wenig erholen vom Tag und ausruhen für die Nacht. Wieder schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf über sich selbst. Sie konnte einfach nicht an den Mann denken, ohne an Sex mit ihm zu denken. Sofort schossen ihr immer Erinnerungen in den Kopf, Dinge, die er mit ihr angestellt hatte, Stellungen, in denen er sie genommen und Worte, die er ihr ins Ohr geraunt hatte. Und wie jedes Mal verspürte sie ein angenehmes Prickeln zwischen ihren Beinen, wenn sie daran dachte. Auf der Arbeit musste sie sich diese Gedanken verbieten, aber zu Hause hing sie ihnen mit Freude nach und ließ diese Gefühle und die Lust zu, die sie immer empfand.

Was sie auch jetzt tat, aber sie befriedigte sich dieses Mal nicht selbst, so wie sie es zu Hause tun würde. Das würde sie heute Trent überlassen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass er wohl bald da sein würde. Ihr Grinsen wurde dreckig. Mal sehen, was er von ihrem Empfang hielt, den sie ihm bereiten wollte. Wieder pochte es in ihrem Unterleib bei der Vorstellung auf seine Reaktion.

Schnell trocknete sie sich ab und schlang das Handtuch um ihren Körper. Sie machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, irgendwas anzuziehen, sondern huschte die Treppen runter und räumte ihre Sachen beiseite, so dass er nicht sofort sah, dass sie hier war. Ihren Rucksack nahm sie mit ins Schlafzimmer. Viel war sowieso nicht drin, wie immer würde sie nicht viele Klamotten brauchen, solange sie zusammen waren.

Sie positionierte sich in der Schlafzimmertür und spitzte die Ohren.

Tatsächlich musste sie nicht mehr lange warten, dann hörte sie seinen Wagen. Und nicht ganz eine Minute später wurde der Schlüssel ins Schloss geschoben. Sie spähte vorsichtig die Treppe runter und sah, wie er sich seines Mantels entledigte, nachdem er den Koffer abgestellt hatte, und seine Schuhe auszog. Dann hörte sie ihn leise seufzen. Er klang etwas müde dabei. Sein Weg führte ihn in die Küche, und sie hörte, wie der Kühlschrank aufging. Flaschen klapperten, es ploppte kurz und dann kam er wieder aus der Küche, nur um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Sie hörte, wie er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ und erneut seufzte.

Nun warf sie das Handtuch beiseite und schlich die Treppen runter. Zum Glück knarzten die Stufen überhaupt nicht. Sie blieb im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stehen und musterte seinen Hinterkopf. Er lag quer auf der Couch, den Kopf etwas in den Nacken gelegt und eine Flasche Bier in der Hand.

Immer noch lautlos huschte sie zu ihm und schaffte es sogar, sich über ihn zu beugten und sein Gesicht mit ihrem Brüsten zu umfassen, ohne dass er sie vorher bemerkte oder angriff.

* * *

Trent zuckte erst zusammen, sog dann aber tief die Luft ein und begann sofort, ihre Brüste mit kleinen, sanften Küssen zu bedecken. Mit ihr hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet, aber es war ihm nur recht, dass sie hier war, denn er hatte den Sex mit ihr vermisst. Hand anlegen war nicht so befriedigend, wie sich in ihr zu versenken und das war jetzt genau das, was er wollte und brauchte. Er ließ seine Zunge über ihren Nippel wandern und saugte leicht daran. Sie griff nach seiner Bierflasche und zog sie ihm aus der Hand. Willig ließ er sie gewähren, konnte er sich nun mit beiden Händen ihrem Körper widmen. Er umschlang sie und zog sie über die Lehne auf seinen Schoß. Nackt, komplett nackt, ein wunderbarer Empfang nach einer so langen Abwesenheit. Er grinste leicht, bevor er sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.

Ihre Hände wanderten unter sein Shirt, streiften es nach oben und er musste den Kuss unterbrechen. Seine Hände allerdings wanderten über ihren Körper, umspielten ihre Rundungen, kneteten ihren Hintern, während sie das Hemd einfach beiseite warf und sich dann nahtlos an seinen Hosen zu schaffen machte.

Dort meldete sich auch schon sein bestes Stück zum Dienst. Wie immer eigentlich, wenn er sie nur sah. Und erst recht, wenn sie mit ihrem Gesicht schon so gefährlich nah über seinem Schritt war. Sie zog an seinen Hosen und er hob sein Becken etwas an, was es ihr ermöglichte, die Jeans samt Unterhose abzustreifen und seine Erektion gleichzeitig nach näher an ihrem Mund heran brachte. Er bräuchte nur seine Hände auf ihren Kopf zu legen...

Leise stöhnte er auf, als sie ihre Lippen um seine Erektion legte. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen begann sie, an ihm zu saugen und ihren Kopf quälend langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Dabei umfasste sie seine Hoden mit einer Hand und massierte sie sanft. Trent lehnte sich genüsslich in der Couch zurück und konzentrierte sich voll auf das Gefühl, das ihr Mund und ihre Zunge in ihm auslösten, auf dieses unbändige Verlangen nach ihr, auf den Wunsch, ihr die Seele aus dem Leib zu vögeln, egal auf welche Art. Immerhin hatte er sie zwei Wochen nicht spüren können.

Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, während sie ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnte und dabei selbst schon feucht war, er konnte ihren Duft riechen. Er sog die Luft tief ein, betrachtete sie, wie ihr Hintern so verlockend ausgestreckt war und ihre Lippen immer wieder an seinem Penis auf und ab glitten.

Seine Erektion zuckte in ihrem Mund und sie ließ von ihm ab. Scheinbar hatte sie noch mehr vor, denn sie grinste leicht, sorgte dafür, dass er fast auf der Couch saß und positionierte sich über ihm, aber mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er hob eine Braue, stöhnte aber laut, genau wie sie, als sie sich auf ihn herab sinken ließ. Sofort wanderten seine Hände um ihren Körper herum und er zog sie gegen sich. Wieder keuchte er leise, denn diese Stellung intensivierte die Gefühle nur noch. Eine Hand wanderte nun zu ihrem Schambereich, wo er zielstrebig ihre Perle ertastete, während die andere Hand ziellos ihren Körper hoch und runter strich. Sie lehnte sich noch weiter an ihn, bevor sie langsam begann, ihr Becken auf und ab zu bewegen. Bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen schossen Blitze in seinen Unterleib und er begann, ihre Perle genauso langsam zu streicheln, wie sie sich auf ihm bewegte. Seine freie Hand drückte ihren Kopf noch weiter nach hinten und zur Seite, so dass er wunderbar mit seinem Mund an ihren Hals kam. Seine Zunge strich sanft über die empfindliche Haut, was Tara eine Gänsehaut verschaffte und leise aufkeuchen ließ. Mit seiner freien Hand begann er nun, ihre Nippel sanft zu umkreisen und zu necken.

Er spürte, dass sie sofort auf seine Zärtlichkeiten reagierte, ihr ganzer Körper begann leicht zu zittern und ihr leises Keuchen wurde zu lustvollem, lauterem Stöhnen. Aber trotz allem behielt sie ihr langsames Tempo bei, ritt ihn genüsslich, langsam und tief.

In seinen Eingeweiden baute sich langsam ein unheimlicher Druck auf, gepaart mit dem Drang, sie über die Rücklehne der Couch zu werfen und sie hart von hinten zu nehmen. Als er sie hoch heben wollte, schüttelte sie aber den Kopf und presste sich fest auf ihn, was ihm ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entlockte. Ihre Arme wanderten nach oben und umschlangen sein Genick, so dass er sie nicht von sich herunter heben konnte, dabei behielt sie ihr quälend langsames Tempo bei.

Also widmete er sich mit etwas mehr Vehemenz ihrem Körper, ließ seine Zunge wieder über ihren Hals wandern und umspielte ihre Perle mit kreisenden Bewegungen. Ihr Stöhnen war Musik in seinen Ohren, und ihre Bewegungen auf ihm trieben ihn ganz langsam immer weiter. In ihm kribbelte es, alles drängte nach mehr, schneller, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren, auch wenn sie scheinbar schon fast soweit war.

Ihre Muskeln massierten ihn stark, was im krassen Kontrast zu dem unheimlich langsamen rein und raus gleiten seines Penis stand und dieses Gefühl nur noch intensivierte, das er empfand. Er schloss die Augen, begann, an ihrem Hals zu knabbern und zu saugen, wobei es ihm völlig egal war, ob sich dort später Spuren seiner Aktionen finden würden. Und ihr schien es auch egal zu sein, denn sie neigte den Kopf noch weiter zur Seite, so dass er an noch mehr Haut heran kam, die er bearbeiten, markieren konnte.

Ihr Zittern wurde langsam unkontrolliert, doch genau wie sie weiter langsam auf ihm ritt, rieb auch er nur sanft an ihr, neckte ihre Klitoris mit der Fingerspitze und zwirbelte sie leicht zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen.

Der Druck wurde immer größer und er hatte fast das Gefühl, zu explodieren, als er spürte, wie sie sich um ihn herum rhythmisch zusammenzog. Sie schrie heiser seinen Namen, drückte sich gegen ihn, auf ihn, nahm ihn so tief in sich auf, wie sie konnte. Er biss ihr etwas fester in die Schulter, was sie erneut aufschreien ließ, und stieß von unten ihrer Bewegung entgegen. Seine Finger flogen nun regelrecht über ihre Perle, rieben sie schnell, aber weiterhin nur leicht und zärtlich. Sie zuckte auf ihm, ihr ganzer Körper schüttelte sich unter dem Orgasmus und riss ihn schließlich mit. Ein kehliger Schrei entfuhr ihm, als er sich in ihr entlud, dabei weiter mit ihrer Klitoris spielte und dafür sorgte, dass sie ihn weiter stimulierte.

Ihre Hände blieben weiter um sein Genick geschlungen, sie ließ ihn völlig machen, wehrte sich nicht dagegen, dass er sie immer weiter trieb, auch wenn sein Orgasmus schon abgeklungen war. Er grinste gegen ihren Hals und leckte weiter sanft über ihre inzwischen leicht geschundenen Haut dort. Seine freie Hand schlang sich um ihren Bauch und er drückte sie gegen sich, während sie sich seinen Berührungen hingab und ihren Orgasmus hörbar genoss.

Irgendwann jedoch ließ er von ihr ab, da sie erschöpft wirkte, und er sie nicht völlig auspowern wollte. Immerhin war der Abend noch lang, und die Nacht noch gar nicht angebrochen. Sie hatten zwei Wochen Abstinenz nachzuholen.

Als sie etwas zur Ruhe gekommen war, löste sie sich von ihm, drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schoß, so dass sie sich ansehen konnten. Er ließ seine Hände auf ihren Hüften ruhen und grinste "Das nenn ich ne Begrüßung... Auch wenn das Tempo ungewohnt für mich war."

Sie leckte sich über ihre trockenen Lippen. "Ich kann dir doch nicht immer das Kommando überlassen. So ab und zu darfst du ruhig auch mal nach meiner Pfeife tanzen."

Er grinste breiter und ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine wandern. Neckisch fuhr er durch ihre Spalte. "Aber nur ab und zu... und solange dann sowas dabei raus kommt..."

Sie schüttelte sich leicht und schloss genießerisch die Augen. "Keine Sorge, ich denke das Ergebnis wird dir jedes Mal wieder gefallen."

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie stürmisch, seine Hand immer noch zwischen ihren Beinen, inzwischen feucht von ihrem Sanft und seinem Sperma. Als er sich von ihr löste, sah sie ihm mit einem derart lüsternen Blick an, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. "Schon bereit für Runde zwei?"

Sie wackelte leicht mit den Augenbrauen. "Wenn wir die Örtlichkeit gewechselt haben..."

"Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte er mit einer Vorahnung, die ein freudiges Kribbeln in ihm auslöste. Sie lachte leise, scheinbar konnte man seine Hoffnung an seinem Gesicht ablesen. "In dein Schlafzimmer." meinte sie.

Er umschlang sie mit beiden Armen, presste sie an sich und stand auf. Reflexartig schlang sie ihre Beine um ihn, presste ihre feuchte Scham gegen seinen Unterleib und lachte amüsiert. "Du hast doch echt am liebsten die Zügel selbst in der Hand, oder?"

Trent sah sie hungrig an. "Am liebsten hab ich dich willig, nackt und komplett zu meiner freien Verfügung, da hast du wohl recht... Auch wenn diese langsame Nummer eben verdammt heiß war." gab er im Nachhinein zu.

Dieser Einstand hatte ihn nur noch schärfer auf sie gemacht, noch mehr Verlangen in ihm geweckt, weil er zwar die erste Erlösung gehabt hatte, aber nicht so mit ihr hatte umgehen durften, wie er es gerne gewollt hätte. Er lief zielstrebig aus dem Wohnzimmer und steuerte die Treppen an. Dort bleib er stehen und musterte sie intensiv. "Jetzt sind wir in meinem Reich..." knurrte er leise. "Hier bist du mir vollständig ausgeliefert, ich hoffe, dass dir das klar ist."

Er spürte ihre Gänsehaut und sie schloss genüsslich die Augen. "Ich muss erst Dienstag wieder los, ich gehöre ganz dir."

Bei diesen Worten meldete sich sein bestes Stück langsam wieder zurück...


End file.
